MELODIAS DE AMOR
by Is8400
Summary: Desde niña nunca estuvo sola, y gracias a un encuentro surge una busqueda. Una melodia, una voz, una cancion...
1. ¿Quien eres tu?

**Antes de leer este capitulo quiero decir que este es el primer crosover q hago espero q os guste y decir que dejare links de canciones de fondo... que pueden escuchar mientras leen... jaja para darle emocion... gracias. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks. Aqui esta el link: watch?v=Qo2uvrvdiAY&index=2&list=RDAfVf8Ja0e4c**

**CAPITULO 1**

En el reino de Arrendell yacía una noche estrellada con una luna radiante en todo su esplendor, en el castillo real todo era paz y quietud, la familia real constaba de la reina, el rey y dos pequeñas princesas, la mayor se llamaba Elsa y la menor Anna.

El la familia real ocultaba un gran secreto, la mayor de las princesas poseía poderes de hielo y que por miedo a que se salga de control no la dejaban salir mucho. La pequeña tenia el pelo rubio platinado sostenido por una trenza y siempre solia vestir de azul, su hermana era peliroja y amarraba su cabello con dos simples trenzas.

En otra parte del mundo estaba un muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos color azul con el mismo poder, su nombre era Jack y era un espíritu que el hombre de la luna había resucitado después de ahogarse. Su trabajo era levar el invierno a todas partes donde se diera el cambio de estación.

Una noche en Arrendell la pequeña Elsa se entretenía con su poder a un lado de su cama mientras todos dormían, formaba pequeñas figuras que luego deshacía y volvia a formar, el invierno era la época favorita de Elsa y pudo ver como los primero copos de nieve ya habían empezado a caer a través de su ventana, el invierno había llegado y esto también anunciaba la llegada del señor del invierno.

Desde que recordaba Jack nunca había sido visto por nadie mas que por sus iguales, espiritus vagando en la tierra, lo mas cercano a un amigo que tuvo alguna vez fue Norte quien ya le tenia un cariño especial y Rapunzel una niña muy tierna a la cual visitaba debes en cuando. Esa noche Jack había llevado el invierno a Arrendell y desde la distancia logro divisar una luz tenue en una de las ventanas del palacio, se acerco par observar mejor.

-¿Que es esa luz? Mejor me acercare a ver que es…- pensó para si mismo. Se acerco y vio a una pequeña niña que jugaba con figuras de nieve.

**POV JACK**

Era extraño pero por primera vez vi a alguien igual a mi, era una niña de pelo rubio muy claro y además era muy hermosa, me acerque un poco mas, la vi jugar sola y quise ayudarla en su juego, le mande una pequeña figura hecha de escarcha.

Me asome mas por la ventana y derrepente se dio la vuelta- ¿Quién anda ahi?- dijo ella.

Se asomo por la ventana- ¿Quién eres?- dijo, quede impresionado porque nadie mas que rapunzel había logrado verme.

- ¿Puedes verme?- dije y espere a que respondiera.

-Claro, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo ella.

- Mi nombre es Jack Frost y ¿el tuyo?.

- Me llamo Elsa- respondió ella – Elsa, que nombre mas bonito para una princesa tan linda como tu- tenia que admitirla era hermosa, ella se sonroja y solo alcanzo a decir-gracias-

Me abrió la ventana y puede entrar a la habitación y vi otra niña peliroja que dormía de una manera poco usual, tenia los pies en la cabecera de la cama y su cabeza literalmente colgaba del borde de la cama, era una graciosa escena.

-¿Quién es ella?- pergunte- Es mi hermana se llama Anna- me dijo ella – ¿Quieres jugar?- le pregunte.

-Jugar?mmm ¿Jugar a que?

- Con la nieve, mira te muestro- hice una bola de nieve y se la arroje y empezó la guerra, nos divertimos por un rato hasta que Anna por tanto ruido despertó.

- Que..que pasa?- dijo medio dormida – Elsa? Quien es el?- Otra sorpresa ella también podía verme- Anna … te lo puedo explicar, el es Jack Frost y tiene los mismo poderes que yo-Dijo Elsa justificándose,

- Es cierto?- Dijo Anna.

-Si es cierto- Le respondi y congele la ventana e hice un dibujo de un conejo que luego salto a la vida y exploto haciendo nevar dentro de la habitación.

-Wow que divertido- dijo Anna saltando de su cama de la emoción.

Anna se unió al juego y estuve con ellas unos momentos mas y después Elsa y Anna se cansaron, Elsa quedo dormida en mis brazos mientras que Anna cayo dormida sobre su cama en su peculiar manera de acomodarse.

Deje a Elsa en su cama, y la contemple por un momento viendo en ella algo especial, después de todo era una de las pocas personas que pudo verme, ojala mañana no piense que fue un sueño.

Para asegurarme que se acordara de mi deje en su tocador una figura de hielo de un conejo, me acerque a la ventana y Salí volando de un salto la verdad es que algo me decía que tenia que volver a visitarlas, era algo inevitable.


	2. Un sueño

**Hola, lamento que el capitulo sea corto pero no tardare en alargarlos mas, como siempre espero que les guste. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks. Aqui los links para la musica de fondo: **

** watch? v = -12hr5AcP38 y lista de precios = índice PL6UaB98VHAiwZePtCl995bns2S1i0ZJ0_ & = 15**

** watch? v = gyylw1iZDVs**

**CAPITULO 2**

**POV ELSA**

-¿Habia sido un sueño? No, claro que no- Ya habían pasado varios días y el había venido todas las noches y Anna y yo nos divertíamos con Jack. Habia ocasiones en las que Anna prefería dormir antes que jugar lo cual era aun mas divertido para mi porque yo tenia mas diversión junto a el.

Mi momento preferido era la noche , Jack siempre venia sin falta. Ya habían pasado dos semanas de las visitas nocturnas y Anna prefirió dormir, acción justificada ya que ese dia había estado jugando todo el dia con la hija del cocinero y no paraba de correr por todo el castillo.

-¿Jugamos?- le pregunte a Jack mientras el me respondía con una mirada bastante picara.

-Claro, juguemos con la nieve- Fuimos al salo principal y el hizo que empezara a nevar y yo hice que el piso se congelara, estuvimos jugando mucho tiempo y antes de darnos cuenta ya eran las doce de la noche.

- Ya es tarde debes dormir princesa- dijo Jack pero no tenia ni una pisca de sueño, es mas nunca había estado tan despierta.

-No , aun quiero jugar- Reclame.

.¿Que te parece si mejor vemos las estrellas? Dijo Jack, me pareció buena idea asi que acepte y nos fuimos a la ventana de la habitación donde la luna estaba completa y brillaba con toda su luz. Nos sentamos y empezamos a observar el paisaje.

-Pronto será mi cumpleaños Jack-

-¿Encerio? ¿Y cuantos años cumples?- Dijo Jack.

-Cumplo 7 años- Jack me miro y vio como un suspiro abandonaba mi boca.

- ¿Que te sucede?- Me pregunto con una mirada de preocupación.

-Es..Es que ya han pasado 7 años y nunca he salido del palacio- mire a la luna- Quisiera conocer varios lugares, y gente nueva como tu que viajas todo el tiempo-

Jack vio mi rostro lleno de ilusión al hablar de ese inocente sueño- ¿En cuanto tiempo será?-

-En dos semanas- Me acerque a el cuando una pregunta paso por mi cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tu?-Espere una respuesta.

-Exactamente no lo se, creo que tengo unos 18 o 19 años- Dijo mientras se observaba a si mismo tratando de calcular su edad.

-¿Tienes familia?- Dije, pero me di cuenta que la pregunta lo incomodaba pero de todas maneras respondió.

-Tenia, no se quienes eran ni como se llamaban pero si recuerdo muy vagamente a mi hermana- Me miro- Era una niña como tu pero de pelo castaño y piel durazno-

-Y como se llamaba-

-No lo recuerdo- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Y como conseguiste tus poderes?- Pregunte tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que había generado la anterior pregunta.

-Sol recuerdo que una noche Sali del hielo y que la luna me dijo mi nombre y ya los tenia desde entonces, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que nadie podía verme y paso mucho tiempo hasta que logre que 3 personas lograran verme-

-¿Tres personas?- Anna y yo éramos dos , acaso había alguien más…

-Si, tu , Anna…-Quien suelta un ronquido- y una niña llamada Rapunzel que vive cerca al reino de Corona- No sabia que pensar, acaso no éramos Anna y yo las únicas, de repente sentí como un enojo dentro de mi, una vez mi madre me comento que si algún día llegaba a enojarme por algo como esto se trataba de celos, en ese momento no entendí pero ahora entiendo perfectamente, mi amigo era solo mío y de nadie más…..

- ¿Y como es ella?- pregunte algo irritada.

-Es muy tierna, tiene el pelo rubio y largo y también tiene poderes de curación, es muy amable y adora a su madre- Con cada palabra me enojaba un poco mas.

-¿Y también la visitas a ella?-

-A veces, cuando tengo oportunidad y cuando su madre no está, por alguna razón odia a las visitas- Dijo Jack.

Prefería dejar el tema hasta ahí, no quería molestarme más y hacer que Jack lo notara, hablamos un rato mas sobre los lugares que el había visitado, y de la gente que a pesar de que no lo vieran el había logrado conocer algo de esas personas.

La historia mas interesante fue la de un muchacho que al parecer le causaba mucha gracia a Jack, dijo que era muy escuálido y que venia de una tribu vikinga. Que ironia, pensé. Me divertía escuchar como al pobre lo maltrataban sin intención puesto que el no era capaz de sostener ni una sola arma ni poder pelear con dragones, ya que por du isla abundaban.

Ya era muy tarde y empecé a sentir mucho sueño no quería dormir pero mis parpados me pesaban y de un momento para el otro todo se volvió oscuro, y puede sentir como Jack me atrapaba antes de chocar contra el marco de la ventana.

**POV JACK**

La princesa había caído dormida después de tanto interrogatorio, note que se molesto cuando le mencione a Rapunzel, acaso estaría celosa?. La puse en su cama y me despedi con un beso en su frente, desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo. Vi a su hermana a quien también le había agarrado cierto cariño pero no tanto como a Elsa. Me acerque a la ventana y de repente vino a mi cabeza la frase que dijo en alguna parte de nuestra conversación: _-Es que ya han pasado 7 años y nunca he salido del palacio- _y se me vino a la cabeza una idea.

Esta vez la princesa tendría el mejor regalo que jamás le habían dado, Sali de ahí planeando todo en mi cabeza…

**Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar o dejar su mensaje...**


	3. Una hermosa voz

**Hola, como siempre espero que les guste y aqui les dejo el link de las canciones de fondo gracias y como siempre los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks**

**watch? v = gb-wb6PYldk y index = 24 & list = PLYvbP-7o5NQYF2u8URnzP8GX67kAHTRFX**

**watch? v = Qo2uvrvdiAY lista y = Índice PLYvbP-7o5NQYF2u8URnzP8GX67kAHTRFX & = 20**

**CAPITULO 3**

La madre de Elsa solía tener una costumbre con su padre, algunas veces antes de dormir su madre y su padre se reunían con sus hijas en un salón del castillo donde había un piano y el rey empezaba a tocar hermosas melodías que su madre acompañaba con una hermosa voz. A Anna y a Elsa les gustaba oírla cantar, Elsa se decidió aprender a tocar y cantar todas las canciones que pudiera para poder sorprender a su madre.

Jack había logrado oír cantar a la madre de Elsa debes en cuando debido a sus visitas nocturnas, y veía el hermoso cuadro familiar a través de una ventana y se imaginaba como seria si el tuviera la oportunidad de poder formar parte de un cuadro asi.

Al dia siguiente Jack vino de visita como siempre pero esta vez solo Anna lo esperaba.

-Hola Anna- DIJO Jack

-Hola Jack pwnd

-Y Elsa?- Dijo mirando por toda la habitación para ver si la encontraba pero no fue asi.

-Esta en el gran salón, dijo que esta vez no iba a poder jugar-

-¿Y que esta haciendo?-

-Esta practicando con el piano, hace días que la veo asi, pasa horas sentada tratando de aprender-

-Entonces supongo que esta vez solo somos tu y yo Anna- dijo el algo decepcionado, pasaron varias horas y Elsa no volvía del gran salón, ¿acaso era tan importante ese asunto? Después de todo a ella le encantaban las visitas de Jack.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y Anna ya se había quedado dormida en su escondite, ya que habían estado jugando a las escondidas y Jack no encontraba a Anna a propósito. Después de colocarla en su cama Jack quiso ir a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo Elsa asi que fue a buscarla.

**POV ELSA**

Realmente estoy cansada, llevo horas aquí y he aprendido a tocar algunas canciones que mi papa me enseño, me gustan tanto, una en especial que mi mama siempre canta en ocasiones especiales junto a mi padre quien toca el piano.

Me siento un poco triste por no haber estado con Jack hoy pero esto es realmente importante para mi, además Anna se merecía tenerlo para ella sola alguna vez. Realmente quiero aprender a tocar el piano como mi padre y cantar como mi madre, es tan maravilloso como los dos se miran cuando lo hacen y recuerdan lo enamorados que están ojala yo algún dia legue a cantar las mismas canciones con el amor de mi vida.

Sigo tocando el piano y de repente siento una brisa de aire por la espalda y al voltearme veo la puerta abierta pero no hay nadie, creo que Jack entro al salón pero no me va a sorprender asi que me levanto y de repente siento a alguien detrás mío y me di la vuelta antes de que pudiera asustarme.

-Hola Jack, ¿que haces aquí?- Lo miro y se acongoja por no haber conseguido realizar su broma. Es gracioso verlo asi.

-Hola Elsa, pues quería venir a ver que estabas haciendo-

-Pues estoy practicando- Dije yo.

-Y que estas practicando- Me miro y ve el piano.

-Mi padre me enseño algunas canciones y quiero aprender a cantar como mi mama- Me sente en en frente del piano.

-¿Te sabes alguna ya?- Dijo sentándose al lado mío.

Sí, pero me falta Aun practicarla-

-Tócala, quiero oírte- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien pero te advierto que no la se muy bien todavía-

**Escuchen esta canción es la que Elsa intentaba cantar pero por si acaso dejo la letra.**

**watch? v = yiIfEh2RYLg**

_Cuando los colores del otoño pasan _

_A través de reloj de arena de la temporada _

_Una vez más, no hay invierno en mí _

_Cuando esté dorada Novembers hierba _

_Por la escarcha sobre la tierra _

_Es entonces, usted encontrará el invierno en mí _

_Pero debajo de la nieve caída _

_Mentiras una cosecha por venir _

_Porque así como se garantiza la primavera _

_La vida está grabada en la semilla _

_Es hora de dar la bienvenida al invierno en mí._

-¿Qué te pareció?- pregunte.

-La verdad cantas muy bonito deberías cantar para mas personas, tienes una hermosa voz- Dijo Jack y me sonroje, -No lo creo además, tu eres la primera persona para la que canto, y como no me dejan salir del castillo no creo que alguien más que tu y mi familia me escuchen- Le respondí, estaba ya muy cansada y eche un gran bostezo.

-Ya es hora de que te duermas princesa, Anna me dijo que llevas aquí horas…- Dijo al mismo tiempo que me tomo del brazo y me cargo hasta mi habitación, la verdad no estaba muy consiente así que no me molesto que me cargara, es más, me agradaba la sensación de cercanía con el.

Solo recuerdo que Jack me dejo en mi cama y se despidió y lo vi salir por la ventana.

**POV JACK**

Sinceramente hoy me lleve una sorpresa cuando Elsa no estaba en su habitación, aunque me divertí con Anna no era lo mismo sin ella, pero aun asi me gusto visitarla porque la escuche cantar… tiene la coz mas hermosa que aya escuchado, me siento mal porque nadie a escuchado voz tan hermosa pero me siento bien de aver sido el primero en hacerlo.

Se me ocurrió una idea pero para eso necesito ayuda, ¿pero quien podría ser?... mmmm… Ya se ¡

Recorri muchos kilómetros hasta llegar a Corona y fui a buscar a Rapunzel, ya casi había amanecido asi que supongo que ya estaría despierta.

Abri la ventana y con cuidado entre para ver si ya estaba despierta… -Rapunzel, ¿estas despierta?

-No, déjame dormir- dijo una voz semidormida desde la alcoba. Entre y Rapunzel estaba aun en su cama medio dormida- Rapunzel despierta, necesito tu ayuda- La empuje un poco y despertó de golpe.

-¡Que paso¡ paso?- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿Qué favor Jack?. Respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Pues quería saber si sabes de alguien que sepa tocar piano-

-¿Tocar piano?-

-Si, es que quiero sorprender a alguien- Le dije mientras me miro con cara de extrañez.

-¿Sorprender a alguien?¿A quien? ¿Acaso tienes otros amigos?- En ese momento me di cuenta que había olvidado de contarle sobre Elsa y Anna.

-Si, conozco a otras dos niñas como tu y se acerca el cumpleaños de una de ellas- Le explique.

-Pues nose, no conozco a muchas personas, solo a ti y a mi mamá- Era cierto, había olvidado que a ella tampoco la dejaban salir.

-¿Que sorpresa quieres darle a esa niña?- Dijo Rapunzel.

-A ella le gusta cantar asi que quiero tocar una canción para que la cante-

.ahaha entonces tendrías que primero ver como se toca alguna canción y tratar de memorizarla-

-Tienes razón gracias por tu ayuda-

-DE Seguimiento Bye Rapunzel.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era conseguir un piano para practicar, asi que fui al polo norte y le pedi a Norte que si podía conseguirme un piano, por suerte l consiguió y desde ese dia me propuse aprender esa canción, llegaba mas temprano para ver como el padre de Elsa tocaba y después de visitar a Elsa m iba al polo norte a practicar.

Cada vez que me salía mal me frustraba y tenia ganas de dejarlo pero al pensar en el rostro de Elsa al darle su sorpresa hacia que valiera la pena.

**Quiero agradecer a _paulanic, A Frozen Heart Don't Feel, y a Nastinka..  
_ gracias por el apoyo...**


	4. Se conocieron para estar juntos

**Hola, perdon por no subir pero el colegio absorbe todo mi tiempo e imaginacion, espero que les guste, este capitulo se trata mas de Anna ya le tocaba sus 15 de fama jaja, ya pronto la historia se pondra mas interesante... y pronto aparecera alguien nuevo... gracias y el link para la musica de fondo aca abajito. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**

** watch? v = Actko-mdf6g**

**CAPITULO 4**

**POV ANNA**

Ya solo falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Elsa, es extraño que mis padres jamás le hayan hecho una fiesta a Elsa ni la hayan dejado salir, se que ella debe tener cuidado con sus poderes pero ¿acaso no puede convivir con la gente debido a ello?.

Desde ya hacia un tiempo Jack nos viene a visitar, me gusta que venga porque siempre nos divierte su presencia a mi y a Elsa, pero creo que entre ellos hay algo mas la verdad creo que a Elsa le gusta Jack pero no quiere admitirlo.

Últimamente Elsa a estado ocupada en el gran salón y no a querido venir a jugar, ella me dijo que es porque esta practicando una canción para sorprender a mis padres, yo quisiera también aprender pero digamos que no es lo mío.

Ayer vi que Jack llegaba mas temprano de lo normal, no entro al palacio, se quedo mirando como mis padres hacían su acostumbrado acto en el gran salón, la verdad note su gran atención hacia las notas del piano… ¿será que el también quiere aprender?.

A veces deseo tener mas amigos, es decir… alguien mas que Elsa o Jack y poder jugar con ellos pero mis padres no quieren que Elsa me vea salir y se sienta triste, muchas veces veo como los hijos de los sirvientes juegan en el pueblo y siempre me da ganas de salir a jugar también, una vez trate de escaparme pero los guardias me atraparon antes de que o lograra.

Ya son las 9 de la noche y Jack cree que me quede dormida y aprovecho para ir con Elsa, los escucho reír y conversar hasta aquí, (ojala mis padres no los escuchen) me hubiera levantado para jugar pero esta vez quise dejarlos solos.

La verdad no tengo sueño, asi que me levanto y me siento junto a la ventana, mientras observo la luna recuerdo una historia que Jack me conto, era sobre una niña pelirroja que le encantaba jugar con arcos y flechas… me puse a reir de la nada por el simple recuerdo y la coincidencia que vino después, resulta que esa chica es mi prima y se llama Merida, no sabia que tenia una prima o que tenia mas familia…

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y Elsa no venía a dormir, ¿Qué tanto harán en el gran salón? Hoy disimuladamente le insinué sobre Jack, no pareció alterarse e hizo lo mismo con mi padre quien si se puso un poco difícil, creo que se lo tomo demasiado enserio porque ahora puso mas guardias en las torres para vigilar mejor, ya estoy muy cansada será mejor que me vaya a dormir, camino hacia la cama y me recuesto y justo en ese momento entra Elsa y Jack quien la carga hasta su cama y se despide con un beso en la frente de Elsa, luego se va volando.

Ya van como 10 veces que lo veo hacer eso, si seguimos así creo que tendré cuñado más pronto de lo que pensé, es obvio que ellos se conocieron para estar juntos.

**Se que es cortito pero me falta tiempo, porfa no me abandonden ya pronto subire dia por medio...jajaja**


	5. Futuro líder de su pueblo

**Hola, este capitulo habla un poco sobre un nuevo personaje, espero que os guste y perdon por que es corto, pero no tenia mucho que hablar sobre esto. Como siempre si gustan escuchen la musica (los links) mientras leen. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**

** watch? v = sb5w4TZtMQU**

**CAPITULO 5**

**POV GENERAL**

Muy lejos de ahí en Berck está un pequeño niño escuálido de unos 8 años, escuálido y débil, prácticamente nada comparado con su padre que es un hombre alto, grande, valeroso y es el líder de su pueblo. El niño se llama Hiccup quien esta destinado a ser el futuro líder de su pueblo, idea ridícula debido a su constitución. Berck es un pueblo vikingo donde habitan los mas grandes guerreros y hombres cuya fuerza sorprendía a quien los viera, de aspecto grotesco y duro dejaban en ridículo al frágil Hiccup.

Berck había sido un simple pueblo vikingo hasta ahora, pero gracias al líder Estoico, pronto se convertiría en el primer reino vikingo haciendo que el pasara a ser el rey y a su hijo el príncipe, se convertirían en la primera familia real de origen vikingo, para ello Estoico tenia un plan pero aun no era tiempo.

Volviendo a la frágil criatura Hiccup, no habría tenido problema si no se necesitara de fuerza física en su tierra, en Berck se necesita fuerza para poder defenderse de los dragones que constantemente robaban ganado y venían a quemar casas dejando muchos heridos y algunas veces se llevaban personas como había ocurrido con la madre de Hiccup.

Era un milagro que a Hiccup aun no se lo llevaran ya que el era indefenso, sin darse cuenta el había sido objeto de historias divertidas que Jack contaba a Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel quienes se mataban de risa con cada una de sus ocurrencias.

-Hijo, ¿donde esta mi hacha?- Hablaba Estoico con una voz imponente.

-Debajo de la mesa junto a las espadas…- gritaba desde una habitación el débil muchacho cargando apenas una caja llevándola hasta la mesa.

-Tengo que ir a una reunión, no me esperes depierto-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Dijo Hiccup mirando a su padre con ojos de cachorro triste, cosa que no convenció a su padre.

-Lo siento hijo este es asunto de mayores- Dijo Estoico mientras salía de la habitación.

Hiccup decepcionado se sentó en una silla y saco de la caja la ropa vieja de su padre y la comparo con una prenda suya, clara era la diferencia entre su padre y el.

-Algún día voy a salir y les demostrare a todos que no soy tan indefenso como aparento, voy a ser un valiente guerrero y un gran vikingo- Dijo mirando con esperanzas las armas de su padre.

Salió de el taller de ferretería con dirección a su cabaña pero en la oscuridad de la noche no había notado que un pequeño pero peligroso dragón lo estaba siguiendo, al darse cuenta empezó a correr por todas las casas ocasionando que el dragón empezará a incendiarlas y causando un gran desastre.

Una vez mas el pequeño Hiccup había ocasionado problemas para su padre.

Lograron apagar los incendios pero Hiccup no se salvo del gran regaño que su padre le dio, se fue a regañadientes con mucha ira y enojo hacia su cabaña, se preguntaba si algún día estaría orgulloso de el.

Gran desastre que todo el pueblo ya estaba acostumbrado a ver de él, todos pensaban que al crecer solo traería mas problemas, en otras ocasiones había causado desastres peores: una vez hizo que quemaran la cabaña de su padre, en otra ocasión por olvidar cerrar la bodega los dragones saquearon todas las reservas para el invierno, y de todas estas desgracias Jack era testigo de varias.

Jack ya se había acostumbrado a ir a espiar todo lo que hacia Hiccup, para después contárselo a Elsa pues le gustaba verla sonreir y además se divertía viendo lo torpe que llegaba a ser a veces.

**Gracias, se que es corto pero como dije no habia mucho que decir. Gracias por el apoyo, y porfa no se olviden comentar...:)**


	6. Don de Luna

**Hola, enserio lo lamento, los examenes de mi cole me tomaron por sorpresa y me cargaron de trabajos estos dias noc si podre subir capitulos... lo que puedo asegurar es que no dejare de subirlos, esta historia ya estaba en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y esto no se queda ahi, hay demasiado por contar. Espero que les guste este capitulo, me gusto mucho porque es algo que surgio espontaneamente...jajaja. Porfa comenten y agreguen a favoritos... Como siempre los personajes son propiedad e Disney y Dreamworks...Los links de las canciones aqui abajo.**

** watch? v = w1zSdP0Gvmo**

**CAPITULO 6**

**POV JACK**

No entiendo porque Norte me llamo tan urgentemente, ¿Abra pasado algo malo? Estaba en la ventana del salón principal tratando de aprender a tocar el piano como el padre de Elsa pero apareció una hadita y me dijo que Norte me buscaba urgentemente.

Por suerte encontré a Anna sola y le dije que no iba a poder ir esa noche, ojala Elsa lo entienda.

**Mientras en el polo Norte….**

Un hombre grande de avanzada edad pero con el mismo vigor de un joven daba vueltas frente a un globo terráqueo.

-Pero luna… ¿será prudente concederle eso?- Dijo con voz preocupada

-¿No crees que aun es muy pronto? Es solo un niño puede equivocarse…- Y de pronto un rayo de luna ilumino el lugar y una voz dijo- Ha llegado el momento, ya no es un joven inexperto y torpe con sus poderes, considero esto como una prueba y el deberá tomarlo como una oportunidad que le doy porque me ha demostrado tener un buen corazón-

-El es un buen muchacho pero aun es joven y es posible que no sea no suficientemente responsable- Dijo Norte.

-¿Qué acaso no le tienes fe? Tu mismo has dicho que es una buena persona, y por lo que he visto en él se merece esta oportunidad- Respondió la voz celestial.- Además cuento con que tu sepas guiarlo con esta nueva responsabilidad, mientras necesito que hables con el y le expliques lo que sucede-

-Si hombre de la luna, como tú digas, solo espero que Jack pueda con esto-

-El momento ha llegado debe aprender que cada cosa conlleva una responsabilidad-

- Créeme que aprenderá, ahora estoy seguro de que podrá. Además estará muy feliz al enterarse- Norte dijo mas seguro que antes- Estoy seguro que le alegrara la noticia- Dijo esta vez ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Confió en que sabrás que hacer- Dijo la voz mientras se retiraba del salón.

**Desde aca recomiendo hacer sonar esta cancion... watch?v=XDohvpKwgOU o esta watch?v=vb8Sq-zhEK4 pero recomiendo mas la segunda**

Unas horas después llego Jack.

-Hola Norte, ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo el muchacho ya muy cansado, ya que había aprovechado para pasar por Corona y se le había ido el tiempo.

-Llegas tarde Jack- Dijo Norte un poco irritado.

-Lose, lo siento pero ¿Qué era tan importante?- Dijo un poco cansado.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- -Tengo que hablar contigo….- Dijo Norte mientras caminaba con Jack hacia un salón con muchos artefactos mágicos. Entraron y Norte cerró la puerta.

-Jack ¿Qué es lo que más has deseado desde que eres inmortal?- Pregunto Norte. Jack miro con extrañes a Norte, nunca le habían preguntado eso y además la respuesta era un poco obia.

-Que puedan verme y poder convivir con la gente- Dijo aun sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Mira Jack, el Hombre de la luna hablo conmigo y a decidido algo que posiblemente cambiara tu existencia-

-No entiendo Norte…-

- El hombre de la luna quiere darte una oportunidad…-

-¿Qué?-

-Jack, si aceptas la oportunidad la gente podrá verte- Dijo Norte con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo con una gran sorpresa, sentía una mezcla de emociones, alegría, emoción, euforia, hasta ese momento ese era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, aun no se lo podía creer. Miro al vacio desorientado aun con su persistente sorpresa, y en sus ojos una mirada de emoción, y esbozo una sonrisa, apenas si podía respirar.

-¿Esto es enserio?!- Dijo con cierta elevación de voz.

-Muy enserio Jack, la luna va a darte el don de ser visible para los humanos…-Dijo un poco mas serio- Pero, esto conlleva una responsabilidad….

-¿Cual?- Dijo aun eufórico el muchacho.

-La luna nos mantiene invisibles por algo, por nuestra seguridad y la de los demás… Hay gente que no entiende cual es nuestro actuar y podría hacernos daño en especial los adultos que tienen una mente cerrada…- Explico Norte.

-Pero…. ¿eso que quiere decir?- Respondió.

-Quiere decir que debes tener cuidado de que la gente no sepa quién eres en realidad, puedes vivir entre ellos pero no deben saber que eres inmortal- Dijo Norte.

-La verdad aun no me lo puedo creer…-

-Mañana en la noche debes estar en el lago donde resucitaste… ahí la luna te otorgara ese don.

**Desde aca recomiendo hacer sonar esta cancion watch?v=asjzZ0-Zk8Y (si ya se los tengo entrando a youtube pero vale la pena )**

-Ahí estaré…- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salió volando por la ventana, aun no se lo creía, podría ver como es realmente la vida humana y podría estar con Elsa mas tiempo, imaginarse todo eso hacia que cada vez volara mas alto. Ya en lo mas alto de las nubes pensó, que podría ver y ser visto, considerado alguien real y vivo, y no ser un ente al cual todos atravesaran….

Pero recordó las palabras de Norte "_debes tener cuidado de que la gente no sepa quién eres en realidad, puedes vivir entre ellos pero no deben saber que eres inmortal" _desde ahora tendría que tener mas cuidado, comprendía el riesgo que implicaba, la gente si se daba cuenta de su inmortalidad no lo comprenderían, si iba a mostrarse ante los humanos debía aparentar ser normal.

-Esto es increíble…. Pero desde ahora tengo que cuidar quien me ve…. No creo que nadie quiera ver a un chico volando sobre sus cabezas, en especial si me ven con Elsa, ella podría salir perjudicada en esto…- Dijo para si mismo.

**Y desde aqui hacer sonar esta cancion... watch?v=rAAHq7HLKkA (ya es la ultima cancion del capitulo)**

Aun era de noche así que podría ir a ver a Elsa, no podía esperar a contarle la noticia.

Ya estaba cerca de Arrendell, se acerco al palacio y pudo escuchar a Elsa tocando el piano pero esta vez en compañía de Anna, entro cuidadosamente en el salón y por detrás hizo que el piso se congelara y creo una pequeña flor entre Elsa y Anna.

Apenas vieron la flor las niñas se dieron cuenta de que Jack estaba ahí.

-No te ocultes sabemos que estas ahi- Dijo Anna.

-Jajaja si por fin llegue, perdón por tardar pero tenia un asunto importante- dijo mientras bajaba de uno de los muebles en el cual se había escondido- Tengo que contarles algo- Dijo Jack mientras Anna se acercaba a el.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Elsa.

-La luna a decidido que otras personas además de ustedes puedan verme- Dijo Jack

Eso quiere decir … ¿Qué podrás estar con nosotras mas tiempo?- Dijo Elsa, viendo la alegría del muchacho, se veía en sus ojos lo que significaba para el y lo feliz que lo hacia, no pudo evitar sonreir – Si, y no solo eso, podre convivir con la gente- Respondió Jack.

-¡Que bien…!- Dijo Anna….

Y de pronto una brisa abrió la ventana permitiendo ver a todos la luna que estaba tan brillante en el cielo.

Elsa fue a cerrar la ventana seguida de Jack, y antes de cerrarla dijo- Sin duda un Don de Luna- Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba fijamente a la luna….

**Espero que guste, aun falta mucho... algunos personajes aun no han entrado a escena... pero noc si obiar o presentarlos uno por uno como lo hice con Hiccup...asi que comenten... gracias por el apoyo a mi primer Crossover y seguire subiendo lo mas pronto que pueda. Gracias y adios...**


	7. Una amiga

**Hola, este capitulo es corto pero hoy subire dos capitulos asi que eso lo compensa...quisiera subir mas seguido pero por lo menos ya se acabaran mis examenes...jajaja. Es pero que les guste. Como siempre los personajes son propiedad e Disney y Dreamworks. Los links de la musica por si alguien quiere aca abajo.**

** watch? v = HsEJOiktA_k**

**CAPITULO 7**

**POV JACK**

Ayer le conte a Elsa lo que me dijo Norte… y también a Anna, ahora voy a Corona a contárselo a Rapunzel, estoy muy feliz…. No puedo parar de pensar en lo que pasara esta noche…

A veces cuando vuelo sobre el mar puedo ver que no tengo reflejo… antes eso me deprimía… y me recordaba que mi existencia es inmortal y no visible… pero esta noche todo cambiara… Es algo maravilloso pensar en esta oportunidad, quisiera gritarlo a todo el mundo pero aun no puedo…jaja

Cada vez el camino hacia Corona se hace mas largo, ¿Qué acaso el mar se hace mas grande?.

Ya llegue al reyno y como cada año están preparando las linternas para la princesa perdida, me gusta verlas algunas veces pero normalmente acompaño a Rapunzel, su madre a veces la deja sola en esa torre y ella se pone triste pero por lo menos puedo estar con ella mas tiempo pero desde que conoci a Elsa ya no paso tanto tiempo con ella, creo que la ultima vez que fui a visitarla fue hace 2 semana…. Ojala no se enoje conmigo…

Ya es como medio dia y porfin veo la torre de Rapunzel y veo a su madre salir de la torre, otra vez el dejo sola…

-Rapunzel, Rapunzel?... ¿Dónde estas?- Me asomo por la ventana.

-Hola Jack- Dijo mientras salía de su habitación-¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien Y tu? -

-Igual- Empezó a bajar las escalera, se la notaba feliz de verme pero algo nostálgica.

-¿Te pasa algo Rapunzel?- Dije algo preocupado, y creo que ella lo noto.

-No nada es solo que hace mucho que no vienes a visitarme…- Ya estaba al final de las escaleras y su mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo.

-¿Acaso te enojaste conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal?- Su mirada se clavo mas aun en el suelo.

Me acerque a ella y levante su mentón con mi mano para que me mirara a los ojos

–No, tu no hiciste nada, no estoy enojado contigo es solo que…-

-¿Que?-

-…tengo mucho que contarte..jaja- Dije y ella se rio un poco antes de abrazarme, eso me conmovió pero aun me moria de ganas de contarle todo lo que había pasado después de todo a ella la conozco desde hace mas tiempo que a Elsa.

**Ya habian pasado varias horas….**

**POV RAPUNZEL**

Hace mucho que Jack no venia, ya lo extrañaba… me conto sobre las otras dos niñas que lograron verlo, me siento feliz por el porque al menos tiene mas amigos… pero algo triste porque ya no soy la única… el es mi mejor amigo y hasta ahora el solo era MI amigo, pero es algo que tendre que aceptar.

Woow mw sorprendió la noticia de Jack, no le entendí bien pero lo que entendí es que desde esta noche las personas lo podrán ver….osea que podrá tener una vida relativamente "normal", pero eso significa que tendrá mas amigos…. Tengo un poco de miedo de que se olvide de mi pero aun asi lo veo tan feliz.

Practicamente se puso a saltar por todos lados y hasta se trepo al techo… fue gracioso… para no arruinarle nada trato de mostrarme lo mas feliz posible.

-Woow Jack , que bien… eso es lo que siempre quisiste-

-Si, realmente estoy de lo mas emocionado…- Dijo sentado en una viga del techo.

-Jajaja ¿y donde queda ese lago?-

-Muy lejos de aquí, en un lugar que no conoces….-Dijo bastante relajado, mire el reloj y si era tan lejos como decía ¿no tendría que ir ahora para llegar a tiempo?

-Jack ¿no se te hace tarde?- Apenas dije eso y se levanto bruscamente para ver el reloj.

-Si es verdad… ya me tengo que ir Rapunzel, nos vemos otro día- Camino hacia la ventana y se fue volando.

-Adios Jack….- Me asome a la ventana y vi como se iba…. La verdad me pregunto si volverá pronto… me siento muy sola aquí en mi torre.

Vi como se alejaba… me siento feliz por el pero no puedo dejar de sentir miedo de que me olvide….

Cuando me conto de Elsa y Anna me sentí un poco molesta porque m había dejado por otras niñas… pero entiendo que estando solo quiera tener mas amigos que una niña que vive encerrada en una torre.

-¿A que hora volverá mi madre?- No ha pasado ni un minuto de que Jack se fue y me siento sola otra vez.

Camino hacia la ventana con la regadera para regar las flores…- Pero que…- Un pequeño animalito a logrado subir a mi ventana… - Oh vaya que tierno eres- creo que es un camaleón…

El pequeño animalito me mira y sonríe…

-Te pondre un nombre….mmm.. que te parece Luis-El pequeño camaleón dijo que no.

-MMMmmmm… Evan? o Cesar? O mejor Scar- Se me vinieron un monton de nombre… pero el camaleón solo le gusto Scar.

-Scar entonces… ven que debes tener hambre…- Lo subi a mi mano y lo lleve adentro para darle algo de comer… por cierto ¿Qué comen los camaleones?.

**No se confundan lo que siente Rapunzel solo es soledad... y ademas acaba de encontrar un amigo. Porfa dejen sus comentario y gracias a los que me apoyan con este Crossover... si pueden porfa comenten sobre lo que escribi al final del anterior capitulo... gracias...y Buenas Noches...**


	8. Valiente

**Hola, porfin me decidi a hacer este capitulo, espero que os guste. El link de la musica para los que quieran aca abajo. Como siempre los personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y Disney.**

** watch? v = -JEaXW05vkM**

**CAPITULO 8**

En un lugar muy lejano en el reino de Dumbrog vivía una familia real, el rey Fergus, la reyna Elinor y la princesita Merida… era una familia muy unida.

A Merida le encantaba jugar con el arco y flecha de su padre, pero no podía cargarlo asi que su padre le regalo sus propio juego de arquería, era u lugar bastante rustico y de muchas leyendas.

En ese lugar habitaba un oso que era digno de leyenda.. tan invencible que muchos lo habian enfrentado y no vivian para contarlo… su nombre era Mordu…. Solo el padre de Merida había salido vivo de varios de sus ataques.

La reina Elinor no estaba muy de acuerdo con las batallas que enfrentaba su esposo pero cada vez que su esposo partia en busca del oso siempre tenia a su hija para no estar sola.

Merida era una niña traviesa, le encantaba meterse en el bosque y juraba que algunas veces había visto luces flotantes y que siempre formaban un camino, siempre feliz y valiente, algunas veces se metia en problemas de los cuales aunque no lo supiera Jack era testigo, cada una de sus ocurrencias era motivo de risa para Elsa y Anna.

Se podria decir que era la mas libre de las princesas pero eso cambiaria con el tiempo, ella sabia que tenia mas familia pero vivian muy lejos como para visitarlos.

Jack estaba volando rápidamente para no llegar tarde con Norte, pero se dio cuenta que aun tenia algo de tiempo y no quiso desperdiciar sus ultimas horas de invisibilidad y decidió ir a Dumbrog.

Justo ese dia a Merida se le concedió escoger su propio caballo.

-¿Cuál te gusta Merida?- Dijo el rey Fergus.

-MMM… este- Dijo la pequeña niña.

No dudo en subiré al pequeño caballo y comenzó a cabalgar, su padre la acompañaba para que no sucediera algo. Jack vio que padre e hijo montaban lado a lado y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Auch Papá en mí ... excepto eso.-

-¿Pero que hice Merida?-

-No te agas que sentí cuando me jalaste del cabello-

-te prometo que nada en Hice Mérida-

Y empezaron a discutir…. Mientras Jack se mataba de la risa detrás de un árbol. Al final la discusión acabo. Tremenda desgracia que ocurrió después.

Merida sin querer había hecho que el pequeño caballo empezara a correr, Merido llego hasta el pueblo donde prácticamente todo le cayo encima para terminar con que el caballo frenara de golpe haciendo que Merida cayera sobre una planta de hojas venenosas.

Jack la había seguido todo el tiempo y cuando vio lo roja que se estaba poniendo por la reacción alérgica no pudo contenerse… por poco y casi congela todo a su alrededor por no poder controlar su risa.

Merida salió totalmente roja y no podía dejar de rascarse por todas partes, su padre apenas pudo llevarla al castillo, y cuando su madre la vio tampoco pudo contener la risa.

Aunque no lo sabían ya eran dos los que no paraban de reir. Merida a pesar de que el caballo le había causado eso decidió quedárselo y le puso de nombre Angus, y le parecía divertido lo que le había sucedido después de todo era una niña Valiente.

Jack perdió la nocion del tiempo y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo y se apresuro para no llegar tarde, todo el camino que quedaba se la paso pensando lo que le paso a la pobre Merida, y un pensamiento le siguió a otro, Elsa y Anna solo sabían de ella por medio de el y recordó la sorpresa que tenia para Elsa, aun le faltaba organizar algunas cosas.

Era casi obio que el único lazo entre Merida y Elsa era sanguíneo, porque no tenían ningún parentesco ni siquiera como el que se tendría entre primas, eran muy diferentes pero aun asi Jack les encontraba algo en común, las dos eran Valientes. Solo que Elsa tendría que demostrarlo mas adelante.

**Es corto lo se pero no habia mucho que decir con respecto a Merida. Ya porfin se viene una parte interesante, agregare mucho detalle y tambien el cumpleaños de Elsa aun falta un poco para que Hipo entre directamente pero ya poco a poco. Gracias por apoyarme, y porfa comenten que me ayuda para inspirarme...jajaja gracias y Adios...**


	9. Un cambio

**Hola, ya porfin llega mi ultimo examen... alfin pronto sere libre... o casi...jajaja. En este capitulo si que me inspire, es el mas largo hasta ahora... gracias a las que me apoyan con este que es mi primer fic...porfa hagan clic en favorito para que no se pierdan la historia y porque me ayudan para seguir actualizando... gracias espero que les guste... Para los que quieren leer con musica, una cosa sobre esO, la musica no es necesario escuchar toda la cancion, pero traten de leer lo mas lento y como do que les sea posible, tampoco quiero que lean unos tres parrafos en los 4 minutos que dure una cancion..y una recomendacion mas, personas que quieran leer con musica antes de leer revisen que cancion suena en orden para que no vayan a you tube cambiando de cancion constantemente, osea ya tenganlo listo para reproducir ...Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks. **

_**La primera cancion es esta:**_

**BSO Frozen- Brujeria**

**CAPITULO 9**

**POV NORTE**

Donde estará Jack, debió haber llegado hace mucho tiempo, espero que no se le haya olvidado, ya estoy cansado de dar tanta vuelta, ya pronto será media noche y si no llega el hombre de la luna se molestara.

Ya es muy tarde…

**POV GENERAL**

Faltaban cerca de 30 minutos para media noche y la Luna ya estaba casi es su punto mas alto, las nubes eran pocas y dejaban a plena vista la luz de la luna.

Norte ya se estaba a punto de desesperar, soplaba el viento suavemente sobre las ramas de los arboles, la nieve cubría ligeramente el suelo pues el invierno había llegado hace poco pero el ambiente era lo suficientemente frio como para que el pequeño lago haya quedado congelado.

A lo lejos un pequeño pueblo con casas de madera y poca gente, unas cuantas personas caminando aun de noche regresando a sus casas.

Jack estaba mas nervioso que nunca, aparte de llegar tarde sabia que Norte estaría molesto con el, volaba lo mas rápido que podía esquivando arboles, llego a chocarse con una que otra rama, en una de esas se pego tan fuerte que se confundió de camino y llego hasta las Islas del sur donde se dio cuenta de que había confundido los caminos.

Recupero el camino y ya muy pronto llegaría.

Norte había invitado a Sandman a este "evento" quien llego antes que Jack, Hada había escuchado hablar a Norte de eso y quiso ir también al final llego junto con Sandman y al ver que Jack no había llegado aun empezó a ponerse paranoica.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?¿Donde estará?¿Porque no llega?- Decía Hada mientras volaba en círculos.

-Cálmate Hada ya pronto llegara, eso espero…- Dijo Norte.

Y de la nada una figura paso volando por encima de ellos, era Jack quien aterrizo muy exhausto, casi al punto de desmayarse, Hada rápidamente se acerco a ayudarlo.

-Jack ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Es tarde… por poco y no llegas- Decía Norte algo molesto.

- Te dije que no se te olvidara- Dijo aun mas alterado.

- Es… es que cuando venia p.. para acá, me equivoque de camino- Dijo Jack aun muy cansado.

-Bien, ahora que ya estas aquí te explicare que es lo que tienes que hacer- Dijo Norte mientras lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Mira Jack, cuando sea media noche la Luna estará en el punto mas alto del cielo y es ahí cuando su luz cubrirá una parte de este lago y tu deberás entrar en ese haz de luz… pero…-

-¿…Pero que Norte?- Dijo Jack viendo un poco de preocupación en el rostro de Norte

-Pero esto tiene un precio, a cambio de tu existencia en el mundo mortal debes entregar un poco de tu fuerza-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-

-Quiere decir que por un tiempo no podrás usar tus poderes, serás como un humano por unos días y vulnerable- Dijo Norte esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien (todo sea para que puedan verme) si solo serán por unos días- Dijo Jack.

_**Desde aca esta cancion:**_

**Brave OTS- Mum Goes wild**

Faltaban ya unos minutos para la media noche y Hada quiso hablar con el unos momentos.

-Hola Jack- Dijo Hada mientras se acerco a él.

-Hola Hada,¿ Norte te invito?-

- MMmmmm… algo asi jaja- Dijo Hada un poco avergonzada- Y … ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que la gente te pueda ver?

- Pues ahora podre conocer más gente nueva y ver cómo viven las personas, pero unos días no podre usar mis poderes-

- Norte me comento algo de eso, y ¿donde te quedaras mientras no tengas tus poderes?- Dijo Hada con la esperanza de que le dijera que no tenia donde quedarse y poder invitarlo a su palacio.

- Me quedare en Arredell, para poder estar cerca de unas amigas que conocí ahí- Respondió Jack.

Hada no lo sabía pero Jack quería quedarse cerca de Elsa para no dejar de verse con ella, no sabía donde podría quedarse seguro ya hallaría un lugar.

-Oh y… -Hada no pudo acabar de hablar porque Norte interrumpió la conversación.

**_Desde aca esta cancion:_**

**Seduction- Breaking staff (Rise of the Guardians- Alexandre desplat)**

-Ya es hora Jack- Dijo Norte llamando al muchacho-

-Está bien, ya voy- Respondió Jack mientras caminaba hacia Norte.

Norte se acerco a su trineo que estaba estacionado entre unos arboles, saco de una caja un reloj de arena conectado a un mecanismo del tamaño de un balón, le sacudió un poco de polvo y se lo dio a Jack quien no pudo resistir el peso del reloj y por poco casi cae al suelo.

-¿Para qué es esto Norte?- dijo Jack apenas pudiendo levantar el reloj.

-Ya lo veras…- Respondió Norte.

Norte tomo el reloj y camino hacia el centro del lago congelado y las campanas empezaron a sonar, a pesar del tamaño de ese reloj el sonido de sus campanas eran muy fuertes comparadas con las gigantescas campanas de una catedral. De pronto la arena del reloj empezó a moverse dentro del mismo, Norte indico a Jack con la mano que se acercara, Norte abrió la tapa del reloj y la arena comenzó a salir, empezó a esparcirse por todas partes y comenzó a brillar, era muy parecida a la que Sandman suele crear pero esta no brillaba tanto además era de color blanco.

De repente empezaron a formarse pequeñas bolas de luz de arena, Jack sintió un golpe en su hombro izquierdo, se dio cuenta que una de esas luces lo había golpeado, sintió otro golpe esta vez en el pecho y a este le siguió otro golpe y asi, todas las luces comenzaron a unirse a él.

-¿Pero que pasa? Auu.. Auuu- ¿Porque me golpean?- Dijo Jack algo asustado.

-No te están golpeando, se unen a ti…- Dijo Norte quien estaba a su lado sosteniendo aun el reloj abierto.

Hada y Sadman miraban impresionados lo que sucedía, Hada se preguntaba porque Jack tenia tanto interés en quedarse en Arrendell, quienes seria esas "amigas".

Algo que sólo se sabía del Norte fue seguramente el Hada se lee como Jack, son mas estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo, la cosa ya en el Cuale estaba tan seguro después de que el enterarse de que sus "amigos".

Las luces cada vez golpeaban a Jack y más rápido, Norte empezó a alejarse, y de pronto Jack comenzó a sentir un dolor inmenso en su pecho tanto que soltó su cayado y cayó al suelo esbozando un grito tal como si le hubieran roto su cayado o peor, Hada no dudo en ir rápidamente a ayudarlo pero Norte la detuvo

_**Esta cancion traten de hacerla calzar con el texto lean un poco lento:**_

**Jack´s memory (Rise of the Guardians- Alexander desplat)**

-Tiene que hacer esto solo Hada- Dijo Norte deteniéndola con el brazo-

-Pero…- Dijo Hada mientras veía a Jack en el suelo.

-Estaré bien….- Dijo Jack sosteniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

Cuando todas las luces ya habían desaparecido, Jack pudo pararse, ya no sentía dolor pero estaba débil, hasta que un dolor punzante volvió a agobiarlo, puso su mano en el pecho otra vez, esta vez el dolor solo duro un momento y Jack al retirar su mano sintió como si de repente toda su fuerza desapareciera.

Jack cayo de rodillas y al ver lo que había en su mano vio una pequeña luz blanca parecida a una estrella. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con ayuda de su cayado se paro y vio como suavemente la luz de la luna ilumino una parte del lago frente a el, era en ese mismo lugar donde había resucitado.

Recordó lo que Norte le había dicho y lentamente se acerco al haz de luz, cuando ya estaba parado en medio abrió su mano y vio como poco a poco la pequeña estrella se desvanecía. De a poco la luz se fue haciendo mas intensa a tal punto que Norte, Hada y Sadman tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no lastimarse los ojos, Jack había entrado a una especie de trance donde no podía dejar de ver a la luna fijamente.

Nadie se dio cuenta ni siquiera Jack, el hielo bajo de él se quebró, solo Hada pudo escuchar el hielo quebrarse y vio como Jack sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que pasaba cayó al agua. Hada grito tan fuerte que Norte y Sadman que ni siquiera estaban viendo sabían que algo estaba mal.

La luz de pronto desapareció y las nubes de a poco empezaron a cubrir a la luna, mientras Hada voló a toda velocidad al centro del lago donde Jack había caído.

El hielo estaba intacto, no había ni una rajadura… Hada se desespero y empezó a golpear el hielo.

-Tranquila Hada no le a pasado nada, el Hombre de la Luna sabe lo que hace.- Dijo Norte mientras trataba de que Hada no golpeara el hielo.

Las cualidades de ambos hada Norte-dijo.

Todos se retiraron, Norte sabia que Jack estaría bien y que pronto sabrían de el, Hada no estaba tan segura pero no dijo nada, Sadman estaba un poco confundido pero sabia tan bien como Norte que Jack estaría bien.

Bajo el agua estaba Jack aun inconsciente como dormido, cosa que era rara en el … siendo el inmortal no necesitaba ni de dormir ni de comer, no es que no pudiera es que no era necesario, el podía conciliar el sueño a su voluntad y saborear la comida a su gusto; pero entre tanto viaje de un lugar a otro era muy raro que durmiera.

_**Y porfin el ultimo tema y mi favortio del capitulo jaja:**_

_**Let it go /Libre soy Frozen version hombre (ojo el video que subio el canal de Tati tatito)**_

**POV JACK**

¿Dónde estoy?¿Que paso?...

Ahora recuerdo, pero ¿habrá sido un sueño?...

(Jack intento pararse pero estaba muy débil y termino cayendo de rodillas)

Auu… ¿Dónde esta mi cayado?... Ah esta por allá…

(A duras penas logro pararse)

¿Qué es eso? Al parecer es un pueblo… mejor ire a ver y asi probare si lo que paso era realmente un sueño o no…

(Jack camino hacia el pueblo donde la gente lo veía con curiosidad, después de todo cuando se veía a alguien con el pelo blanco, ojos grises y una piel extremadamente pálida)

Me siento observado…

(De repente una joven paso por su lado chocando contra él)

Auu ... ESO dolio ...

-Tenga mas cuidado… y fijese por donde va…- Respondió la joven algo alterada.

Esperen, ella choco contra mi, no me atravesó… entonces lo de anoche fue real… la gente me ve…

JAJAjaja (empezó a correr por todas partes, de pronto le vino energía por la emocion)JAJAajaJA

Esto es perfecto, JAjaja…. Solo hay un problema…

¿Cómo llego a Arrendell?...

**Espero que les aya gustado, quisiera preguntar algunas cosas, Una AVISO sobre la musica sobre los anteriores capitulos me di cuenta q los links que dejo desaparecen... asi que de ahora en adelante dejare los titulos de las canciones... perdon por no aber notado antes el error pronto lo arreglare capitulo por capitulo...**

**Esta historia es muuuy larga, en mi cabeza ya estan algo asi como 60 capitulos o mas... noc si quieren que lo resuma en 20 o 30 capitulos... o si continuo contando la historia detalladamente... **

**Porfa no se olviden comentar... y dejar ideas si quieren, las ideas son bienvenidas...**

**Quiero agradecer a Nastinka y RuzuChan Poly por apoyarme... descuiden seguire actualizando ...jajaja **


	10. ¿Te conosco?

**Hola, ubo muchas confusiones con los capitulos, pero ya lo arregle, espero que les guste este capitulo y gracias...Titulos de las canciones aca abajo... Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks. **

**Brave OST- Legends are Lessons**

**CAPITULO 10**

Ya era de día, es invierno y la nieve brilla con la luz del sol, los niños jugaban con la nieve y la gente anda abrigada cada uno a sus labores diarias. Jack estaba mas que feliz con lo sucedido, desde ahora podria vivir casi normalmente, después de todo el es inmortal.

**POV JACK**

-¿Ahora como llego a Arrendell?- Me preguntaba, mi plan era estar en Arrendell cerca de Elsa, ahora que no puedo usar mis poderes no se como puedo llegar, estoy solo ni siquiera mis amigos están aquí, me pregunto porque me dejaron asi…

No se ni siquiera donde estoy, se que antes de morir vivía aquí pero no recuerdo nada, a pasado tanto tiempo desde que no vengo a visitar este lugar, ¿Ahora que ago?

_De repente Jack perdió fuerzas y apenas pudo quedarse parado, se sostuvo de su cayado y asi evito caer. Como Norte lo había dicho el se sentía débil y asi seria por unos días. Mientras caminaba observando a las personas se cubrió con su capucha, después de todo no quería llamar la atención ni que nadie lo viera._

Primero tengo que saber donde estoy… Veo frente a una muchacha cargando unas telas para vender, mejor le pregunto donde estoy a ella parece amigable…

-Oye, disculpa ¿Podrias decirme donde estoy?- Le pregunto, me mira pero no puede verme la cara.

-Este pueblo no tiene nombre, no somos un gran pueblo solo una pequeña comunidad cerca de un lago- Me responde ella dejando las telas en una silla.

-¿Buscas algo o a alguien?- Me pregunto ella.

-No, solo estoy perdido, busco el reino de Arrendell, y ni siquiera se donde estoy- Le respondi, me quede mirándola un poco, me parece muy familiar no sabria explicarlo como si ya la ubiera visto antes. La joven tenia el pelo castaño como sus ojos, andaba con un vestido un poco rustico y tenia una mirada muy tierna.

-Pues no se donde esta el reino de Arrendell, pero creo que puedo…- Se dio la vuelta y ni bien termino de hablar paro en seco y se me quedo mirando, me asustaba su mirada, aunque no podia ver todo mi rostro parecía que ubiese visto un fantasma- T.. te conozco?- me miro fijamente por un momento y reacciono.

-Pe.. perdón es solo que te pareces a alguien que…. No importa, mi padre puede ayudarte, es un hombre que a viajado mucho y talvez sabe como llegar a Arrendell- Me sorprende como reacciono, fue muy raro.

-Ven sígueme te llevare con el- Empezamos a caminar- Y tu ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunte, tenia curiosidad de saber quien era.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth, y ¿el tuyo?- Me respodio, la verdad no quería que supiera quien soy yo después de todo tenia que ser discreto ahora que pueden verme.

-Emmm mi nombre… es… Justin – No sabia que mas decir, ese fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente, ojala lo ubiera pensado mas.

- Jaja ¿y de donde vienes?- Me pregunto ella.

-No vengo de ninguna parte, me la paso viajando- Le dije y tratando de cambiar de tema pregunte.

-Dime una cosa, ¿porque cuando te volteaste hace rato te quedaste helada?- Se puso un poco nerviosa e incomoda.

Tú lo eres por un momento ... Creo que ... creo que ya habías visto antes ... Me intriga Aun mas, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo mas llege a una pequeña casa de madera, pero algo descuidada Muy agradable.

De la puerta salió una señora bastante mayor, con algunas canas en el pelo pero aun se veía rastros de su juventud, llevaba en sus manos unas flores, parecía algo triste y se notaba que iba de salida a alguna parte.

-Mamá ¿has visto a Papá?- Le pregunto Elizabeth a la señora.

-Esta adentro- La señora se me quedo viendo algo sorprendida- Hija ¿Quién es el? – Pregunto la señora.

-Es alguien que conoci en el pueblo, esta perdido y necesita llegar a Arrendell, pensé que papá podria ayudarlo-

Se acerco un poco a mi, a pesar de que no me veía el rostro totalmente tenia la misma reacción que Elizabeth al verme

– ¿Te conozco?-¡Era enserio! ¿que acaso les era tan familiar? Se quedo viéndome un rato y luego reacciono.

-Bueno si quieres entra, talvez pueda ayudarlo- Dijo la señora siguiendo su camino.

-Ven entremos…- Entramos a la casa.

**Dreamsand To Nightmares- Alexandre Desplat**

Entramos a una sala con muebles rusticos, un poco antiguos. Sobre unos estantes fotos de la familia en pequeños marcos cubiertos de polvo, el piso rechinaba y en el techo algunas goteras….se notaba que habian abandonado un poco la casa.

El ambiente era un poco lúgubre, algo triste como si la familia ubiera sufrido una desgracia terrible, la verdad no me animaba a preguntar, en medio de la sala una mesa con flores y en otras repisas algunas velas y mas flores. No entendía que tenían con las flores y ahora ¿velas?, no entendía nada.

Bajamos unas escaleras hacia su sotano de donde salía mucho ruido… al parecer era un lugar muy amplio aunque lleno de objetos, cajas y mucho polvo…

Adentro un hombre mayor estaba moviendo algunas cajas.

-Papá, necesito que me ayudes- Dijo Elizabeth- Traje un amigo que necesita llegar a Arrendell.-

El hombre me examino un poco – ¿Te conozco?- ¿¡Esto es enserio!? Que acaso todos se confabularon para hacerme la misma pregunta.

-No lo creo señor- Respondi algo alterado.

-Lo siento, debi confundirme… y ¿que necesitas muchacho?- Me miro un poco mas serio el hombre.

-Me perdi, estoy buscando Arrendell y su hija me dijo que usted podria decirme como llegar- Dije

-MMmm me parece que si dejame ver, ven Elizabeth ayudame a buscar- El hombre se dirigió a unas cajas donde habian muchos mapas y mientras buscaban me daba curiosidad saber que guardaban en las numerosas cajas.

Abri una que estaba sobre una mesa, habian dos pares de patines uno mas grande que el otro. En otra caja había mucha ropa vieja, unas camisas y pantalones parecia que la ropa de joven del padre de Elizabeth aun seguía ahí.

-Elizabeth, ¿porque guardan la ropa de joven de tu padre?- Pregunte, me gano la curiosidad.

Se quedo quieta un momento y se dio la vuelta para ver la ropa de la que hablaba- No es de mi padre- dijo volviendo a buscar los mapas.

Que raro, porque tendrían esta ropa si no era de su padre, no quise preguntar si tenia hermanos porque parecia que la ultima pregunta que le hice la molesto un poco e incomodo a su padre. Cerre la caja y de pronto senti como la fuerza se me iba, otra vez no… estaba a punto de caer pero logre sostenerme de mi cayado y poco a poco me recupere.

Elizabeth despejo una mesa que estaba enterrada entre algunos objetos, y su padre coloco un mapa encima.

-Nosotros estamos aca- Dijo el hombre señalando un punto en el mapa- Arrendell esta aca, al otro lado del mar, será difícil que llegues es un viaje muy largo en barco.

No podia creerlo, había olvidado que para llegar aquí tenia que volar sobre el mar…

-Gracias por ayudarme, podrían decirme en donde están los barcos que van hacia alla- Dije yo.

-El puerto esta a 1 hora caminando de aquí, si quieres te puedo llevar- Dijo Elizabeth.

-No esta bien… se como llegar- Dije

Salimos y me despedi de Elizabeth y de su padre, le agradeci su ayuda. La verdad ubier aceptado que me ayudara a llegar al puerto pero ya era bastante extraño que toda su familia me aya preguntado lo mismo.

**Moon Reveals Jack Alexandre Desplat**

Camine cerca de 2 horas, perdi tiempo tratando de encontrar el camino. Alfin había llegado al puerto pude subir a un barco comercial que se dirigía a Arrendell, vaya suerte que tuve era el ultimo en salir.

Me la pase todo el viaje pensando en Elsa, no me la podia sacar de la cabeza pensaba en su reacción al ver que ya no soy invisible y que podre estar con ella incluso de dia sin que los demás la creyeran loca.

Tambien pensé en Rapunzel, es una gran amiga pero me siento algo culpable por no visitarla tan seguido en especial porque ella esta sola, por lo menos Elsa tiene a Anna pero Rapunzel solo tiene a su madre que la visita debes encuando para llevarle comida y ver que este bien.

Ya se hace de noche muy pronto llegaremos a Arrendell, el cielo esta lleno de estrellas y la luna tan grande y brillante, una hermosa noche que recordare para siempre…

**Se que este capitulo, no es el mejor pero era necesario ademas que pude agregarle un poco de trama acerca de la familia de Jack...Jajaja gracias y porfavor comente... bay bay**


	11. Un día maravilloso

**Hola espero que les guste, a mi me gusto mucho el capitulo, la musica como siempre en partes en las que recomiendo reproducir. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**

_**Wind.. Take Me Home! - Alexandre Desplat**_

**CAPITULO 11**

Era el amanecer, el sol empezaba a asomarse de a poco por las lejanas montañas, el panorama desde el barco era hermoso, el mar reflejando el cielo y de fondo el reino de Arrendell.

Definitivamente ese día era maravilloso, para todos pues para Jack era el día en que se encontraría con Elsa y le podría contar lo que le había sucedido una noche atrás; para Elsa y Anna era el día en que su padre las llevaría a montar caballo por primera vez, algo que en especial Anna estaba esperando, pero a pesar de su emoción Elsa no podía evitar preguntarse porque Jack no había venido esos días y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo las esperanzas de Elsa se iban de a poco como el invierno.

En Dumbrog, Merida paseaba con su caballo por el bosque, ese día era especial porque su madre la llevaría a conocer las galerías del castillo lugar que ella no conocía, estaba ansiosa de ver todos los artefactos y objetos importantes que se habían reunido a través del tiempo en su reino.

En Berck, también era un buen día, Hiccup por fin había convencido a su padre que le enseñara a manejar un barco por su propia cuenta, aunque era algo básico entre vikingos, su padre no había querido enseñarle aun ese tipo de cosas, por miedo a que Hiccup al ser pequeño y débil pueda lastimarse.

Pero nada podía detener el entusiasmo del muchacho, era un avance para poder llegar a convertirse en el líder que su padre tanto ansiaba convertirlo. Ya era hora de subir al barco, Estoico estaba nervioso pero se lo había prometido a su hijo.

En corona, Rapunzel estaba contenta porque había encontrado un nuevo amigo, un pequeño camaleón que la hacia reír cambiando de color, era su nueva mascota además su madre le había prometido que ese día le traería una sorpresa y Rapunzel esperaba ansiosa pero como a Elsa en su cabeza rondaba la pregunta ¿Dónde esta Jack?, la última vez que lo vio le conto sobre el "don" que la luna le concedería.

Rapunzel también esperaba ansiosamente que Jack volviera y saber que era lo que paso, aparte de eso también lo extrañaba, después de todo eran amigos.

En Arrendell, acababa de llegar al puerto el barco donde iba Jack, lo primero que hizo fue ir al castillo donde estarían Elsa y su hermana, hubo momentos en los que se sintió confundido, hace tanto que no estaba entre tanta gente y para empeorarlo aun se sentía débil y en dos ocasiones casi se desmaya.

Al llegar al castillo pudo ver como Elsa y Anna salían con su padre, no había de otra tenía que esperar si quería ver a Elsa así que se quedo paseando en los alrededores del castillo, y de pronto recordó que el cumpleaños de Elsa ya estaba demasiado cerca.

Sin poderes no podía darle a Elsa su sorpresa de cumpleaños, la idea era que la noche de su cumpleaños llevarla a la playa de una isla deshabitada, un lugar hermoso que solo el conocía.

Llegaba ya el medio día, Elsa y Anna aun no regresaban de su salida, Jack ya estaba más que aburrido, y se puso a pensar como le haría para poder entrar al castillo sin tener que volar a escondidas, es decir cómo le haría para visitar a Elsa entrando como una persona normal.

Porfin unas horas después del medio día llegaron Elsa, Anna y su padre, entraron por las puertas de las murallas del castillo y Anna se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba ahí esperando pero como aun no sabía que él no era invisible decidió fingir no aver visto nada para que los demás no la vieran como loca al hablar con nadie.

Jack los vio que llegaban y entro detrás de ellos donde pudo seguir a Elsa hacia su habitación de la manera mas discreta posible, Elsa pensando en que aun solo ella y su hermana lo podían ver fue hasta su habitación sin hablar con Jack.

_**Crepusculo - Banda Sonora**_

Una vez dentro de su habitación y con la puerta trancada fue corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo, ya tenia muchas ganas de verlo. Jack correspondió con el abrazo y después le explico todo lo que había ocurrido, Elsa estaba mas concentrada en mirarlo fijamente mientras hablaba, se había dado cuenta que lo extrañaba demasiado y a pesar de que solo fueron un par de días los que no lo vio ella no podía estar sin el ni un solo día.

Esa tarde Elsa y Jack se quedaron en esa habitación hablando y jugando. Anna también se unió a los juegos después de aver leído uno de sus libros favoritos. Ese día era especial, para todos.

Ya en la noche Anna se fue a dormir pero Jack y Elsa se quedaron hablando.

-Ya pronto se acerca tu cumpleaños Elsa- Dijo Jack.

- Lo se, ¿me regalaras algo ese día?- Pregunto Elsa.

-Claro, además podre venir a verte todo el día, y te dare una sorpresa en la noche- Respondió Jack.

Elsa estaba contenta, la idea de que el estaría todo el día con ella la tenia muy ilusionada, y se preguntaba que seria esa sorpresa que Jack le daría esa noche, nunca había estado tan feliz hasta entonces.

Siguieron hablando y de pronto surgió un problema, si Jack la visitaría de día ¿Sus padres tendrían que conocerlo?, era algo que preocupo a Elsa porque temía que si él se tenía que ver obligado a conocer a sus padres ya no quisiera venir. El problema se soluciono porque Jack acepto presentarse ante sus padres y lo haría con la excusa de que enseñaría a Elsa a manejar sus poderes, así ya abria mas libertad para poder estar con ella.

Ya era muy tarde y entre risa y juego Elsa se quedo dormida y Jack la cargo hasta su cama donde se despidió y luego salto por la ventana; lo que Jack había olvidado era que el todavía no podía volar, muy tarde se dio cuenta y ya cerca del suelo para su suerte pudo evitar caer, su poder para volar había vuelto en el momento mas oportuno.

Y cuando ya se estaba por ir, paso por la ventana del gran salo donde vio el piano en medio del salón, lo había olvidado aun tenia que aprender a tocar piano, había decidido que para cuando Elsa cumpliera 12 años el tocaria una canción para que ella cantara con su hermosa voz.

_**Brave OST - 15 - In Her Heart**_

**POV ELSA**

Que día tan hermoso, ya amaneció y Anna ya se levanto, me sorprende lo energica que es…

Ayer Jack por fin volvió, me alegre tanto de verlo la verdad aun suspiro por la idea de que estará conmigo todo el día en mi cumpleaños.

_Alguien toca la puerta. _

-Princesa Elsa, baje a desayunar, sus padres la están esperando- Dijo una de mis niñeras.

-¡Ya voy!- Respondí, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre pero no podía negarme así que me cambie y me arregle; cuando baje mis padres ya estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor y Anna llego detrás de mi.

-Buen día hija- Dijo mi madre.

-Buen día mamá- Dije, me senté en una de las sillas y vi que mis padres susurraban algo.

-¿Hay algo que nos quieran decir?- Pregunte, me parecía extraño que susurraran en frente de nosotras, mis padres no suelen ser así.

-Si hija, como ya sabes tu cumpleaños esta cerca y queríamos hacer una fiesta pero nos preocupa que no puedas controlarte- Dijo mi padre.

¿Una fiesta? Woow… La verdad estaba muy feliz, siempre había querido saber como era una fiesta pero mis padres tenían razón, ¿y si no lograba controlarme?, no quería problemas pero si quería la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta? ¡Si!, es una buena idea Elsa- Dijo Anna, estaba feliz pero más me preocupaba que no pudiera controlarme y Anna se dio cuento de mi preocupación- Todo estará bien Elsa, podrás controlarte además usaras tus guantes todo el tiempo- Me dijo Anna.

-Depende de ti hija, queremos saber si te sientes segura con esto- Mis padres, me miraron de una manera que me hicieron sentir segura.

Terminamos de desayunar y me fui a mi habitación, Anna se fue a jugar al jardín a jugar con la nieve, fue a disfrutar del invierno.

Mis padres me dejaron pensarlo hasta la hora de la cena, estuve pensando en esa fiesta, lo pensé mucho,¿Si me salía de control?¿Y si no?¿Tal vez sea una oportunidad para conocer gente?¿Pero y si les ago daño? Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas….

Al medio día después de almorzar, fui al jardín a ver las flores. En otoño mi madre mando a plantar unos rosales que habían quedado congelados por el invierno, mi madre esperaba pacientemente al verano para verlos florecer.

Llegue a una pequeña laguna poco profunda que estaba congelada y a su alrededor muchos árboles cubiertos de nieve, no había nadie así que comencé a jugar con mis poderes. Logre hacer muchas cosas: pequeñas figuras de hielo, luz de nieve y cosas que no sabía que podía hacer.

El jardín era muy grande y la verdad nunca había llegado a su límite, me propuse tratar de hallarlo, pase por los mas frondosos árboles y llegue a un muro de arbustos y enredaderas muy altos cubiertos de nieve. Creí haber llegado al límite del jardín, camine por un momento y sin querer tropecé con una piedra haciendo caer mucha nieve descubriendo un pequeño pasaje.

Entre y al llegar al otro extremo vi que había salido de los límites del castillo, era un pasadizo secreto hacia el pueblo, era un callejón abandonado detrás de unas casas que nadie conocía. Que increíble y solo yo lo sabia, este iba a ser mi secreto.

**Espero que les haya gustado, quiero avisar que porfin me organice en mi tiempo, cad dias subire capitulo, como es fin de año me cargan con actividades en mi cole... jaja. Porfa comenten si les gusto el capitulo, y dejen ideas de que es lo que les gustaria que pase... Gracias por el apoyo y Adios... **


	12. Nada será igual

**Hola , espero que les guste el capitulo, me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo porque buscaba la situaciones correctas... hay musica de fondo para los que quieran y gracias por el apoyo. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y DreamWorks.**

**MUSICA: Busy Workshop- Alexandre Desplat**

**CAPITULO 12**

Al día siguiente había nevado bastante, para una persona normal seria un clima de los más helado, pero para Elsa era lo mejor y aun mas para Jack que ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado y mejor que antes.

Elsa esperaba que Jack pudiera conocer a sus padres ese día pero no lo dejarían pasar, así que decidió ir a buscarlo por su cuenta, él le había dicho que se quedaría en algún lugar del pueblo así que mientras sus padres atendían una reunión con algunos nobles convenció a Anna de que no la delatara y la ayudara a escabullirse por el palacio a la salida que solo ella conocía.

Elsa lo había pensado muy bien y estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, si lo hacía nunca nada sería igual.

Ya lo había planeado todo, tomo su capa y sus guantes y junto con Anna logro que ninguna sirvienta o guardia la viera… una vez en el jardín Anna distrajo a los guardias fingiendo que se había caído de un árbol, Elsa aprovecho y se metió a lo profundo del pequeño bosque del castillo.

Camino unos minutos y entre la nieve encontró la pequeña salida… la atravesó asegurándose que por detrás las plantas cubrieran la entrada, una vez del otro lado Elsa miro el suelo y alzo la vista hasta donde alcanza a ver el final del callejón, dio un suspiro y empezó a caminar.

Había mucha nieve, sin duda Jack ya estaría mejor… Elsa camino largo rato hasta que encontró una salida hacia el pueblo, lo primero que vio fue a los carruajes andando de aquí para alla, gente ocupada, hombres trabajando; todo era nuevo para Elsa ella estaba acostumbrada a la tranquilidad del castillo.

Jack había hecho meritos para que un hombre lo dejara quedarse a dormir en su granero después de que la esposa del hombre lo viera tan débil, ansiaba ver a Elsa pero tendría que presentarse a sus padres para que pudiera verla cuando quiera y no veía como.

Elsa pensaba en la noche anterior, había decidido que sus padres si le harían una fiesta pero que no invitarían a mucha gente solo familiares y algunos amigos, era la ocasión perfecta para presentar a Jack con sus padres y por eso llevaba una invitación con ella para dársela a Jack.

Jack había salido a caminar por el puerto y a pensar un poco como podría ver a Elsa y presentarse ante sus padres… ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, se dio cuenta que había gente que lo miraba mientras caminaba después de todo no era normal ver a un joven con la cara cubierta, con un bastón y descalzo y aun mas con el frio que hacía.

Elsa ya había caminado toda la mañana y aun no había visto a Jack, ¿Qué tan difícil seria hallar a alguien con un bastón y de pelo blanco? Ya era algo un poco frustrante, o talvez ¿se había ido? , era una duda que empezó a rondar la mente de Elsa.

En el castillo los sirvientes empezaron a notar que algo no andaba bien, la princesa heredera no se había aparecido por ningún lado y empezaron a sospechar, ya será pronto para la hora de almorzar.

Elsa estaba muy cansada, así que se sentó en una cerca de piedra cerca del puerto, miro a su alrededor y vio en un reloj que estaba colgado en la fachada de una posada que ya pronto seria medio día y seria hora de almorzar, si no llegaba a tiempo se darían cuenta que ella no estaba en el palacio y se armaría un alboroto, lo mejor seria volver así que se paro y empezó a buscar el camino de regreso al callejón de donde había logrado salir.

Elsa miraba hacia el suelo mientras caminaba y pensaba que había pasado con Jack, hasta que… Choco con alguien, el golpe fue tan fuerte que cayo al suelo y el extraño la ayudo a levantarse, Elsa procurando que no pueda verle el rostro se levanto pero… que sorpresa… al alzar la mirada vio a Jack quien de inmediato la reconoció.

-¡Elsa! ¿Qué haces aqui?- dijo Jack muy sorprendido.

-te Buscaba, quería decirte algo-respondió-Elsa pensaba que tenía ido-.

-No ¿Cómo crees que me iría sin despedirme?- Dijo Jack.

-Pues eso pensé, ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba quería darte esto- Dijo Elsa sacando la invitación- Espero que puedas venir y así conocerás a mis padres…- Y de pronto las campanas del medio día sonaron, ese sonido retumbo en los oídos de Elsa haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por su cuerpo, le entro mucho miedo de que no llegara a tiempo y se dieran cuenta que había salido.

-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde- Dijo Elsa comenzando a correr.

-¿Qué ?espera… - Pero Jack no pudo alcanzarla porque la perdió de vista.

-Ni modo ya no la encuentro… haber que es esto- Dijo Jack mientras encontraba un lugar donde abrir el sobre tranquilamente.

**MUSICA: Mi persona favorita. Rio Roma**

** ó (BSO Frozen)23. Hemos Estado a punto... (Instrumental)**

Abrió el sobre y dentro estaba una invitación hecha a mano por la reyna, La invitación decía:

_Sea usted invitado a la fiesta de Cumpleaños de la princesa Heredera de Arrendell, se agradecerá su gentil presencia en este acto conmemorando el séptimo año de vida de la princesa Elsa que se llevara a cabo el ultimo día de invierno, lo esperamos._

_Atte: El rey y la reina_

-Woow , esta es la oportunidad que estaba buscando- Dijo Jack algo eufórico – Que bueno que Elsa me diera esto, así por fin podre verla cuando quiera- Jack estaba aun mas emocionado.

Elsa había hecho lo posible para llegar a tiempo al castillo, rogaba en su mente que no la descubrieran y que Anna haya sabido justificarla, corría lo más rápido que podía y cuando por fin llego a la entrada se tropezó de tal manera que se hizo un raspón en su mano, se paro rápidamente y entro al jardín donde ya se escuchaban a los sirvientes llamándola.

Rápidamente pensó en alguna excusa, y de repente se le vino una idea… se hecho en el suelo y fingió dormir, el sirviente al ver a la princesa en la nieve pensó que dormía y la levanto, Elsa fingiendo estar semidormida justifico su desaparición diciendo que se había quedado dormida viendo nubes.

Por suerte sus padres se lo creyeron y el día siguió como si nada…

Ya era de noche y la luna ya había salido, y Jack ya se había recuperado totalmente y aun miraba una y otra vez la invitación que Elsa le había dado; estaba muy eufórico y en su mente rondaban ideas de cómo entrar sin llamar mucho la atención, pero el nunca había asistido a este tipo de eventos ¿Cómo tendría que vestir?¿Que debe y no debe hacer?¿Y si metía la pata? … y lo peor ¿Cómo se presentaría ante los padres de Elsa?¿Como justificaría conocerla si ella nunca salía?... todas estas preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco.

No pudiendo llegar a una conclusión decidió ir a ver a Elsa para discutir el asunto…

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, Elsa estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitación mientras Anna dormía. Ese día había sido interesante para Elsa, por primera vez salió de la seguridad del palacio pero sinceramente no le había gustado mucho la experiencia… Todo ese bullicio, ajetreo y conmoción habían perturbado un poco a Elsa después de todo ella nunca había salido hasta entonces y no estaba acostumbrada a el ambiente del pueblo.

**MUSICA: Baile del reino (Musica Folk) Pelicula Enredados**

**POV ELSA**

Pero que ajetreo, el pueblo es muy ruidoso y todos andan de aquí para allá, la verdad no creo que vuelva a salir otra vez, espero que a Jack le haya gustado la idea de la fiesta, si acepte fue para que pueda venir a conocer a mis padres y así pueda entrar al palacio cuando yo.. emm cuando el quiera... jaja

La verdad hace tanto tiempo que no pasa una noche tan tranquila como esta, Jack no vino hoy pero estoy segura de que sigue ahí y el miedo de que no vuelva desapareció.

Me divierto cada vez que pienso en todo el tiempo que ya pasamos, los juegos, las bromas y las historias sobre mi prima y ese chico que no recuerdo como se llama… y además … ¡¿pero que?!

_Elsa sin querer había fijado su vista en la ventada pudiendo ver el jardín buscando mentalmente la salida hacia el pueblo que había encontrado, pero fue una gran sorpresa al poder ver desde lo alto de su habitación que a donde había salido realmente no era el pueblo sino las casas de los sirvientes que están todo el tiempo en el castillo… _

Esto es increíble, ahora entiendo porque tanta gente ocupada, y el ruido… son los sirvientes que acogen mis padres que vienen de tierras lejanas, eso quiere decir que realmente no salí del castillo, eso me tranquiliza por que ahora se que el reino no es un lugar lleno de caos pero aun me queda una pregunta ¿Qué hacia Jack en ese lugar?.

Mejor le pregunto cuando lo vea, por cierto ¿seguirá ahí? Hoy lo vi muy bien y mas fuerte que antes… quizás fue a ver a esa su amiga en Corona, esa tal Rapunzel, sinceramente la sola idea de que la vaya a ver me enferma… pero que puedo hacer, según lo que me conto la conoce desde antes que a mi y Anna, solo me queda aceptarlo y mejor lo ago ya porque ahora que todos lo pueden ver seguro conseguirá mas amigos.

Si me dejo llevar por esa sensación terminare loca, enferma o hasta deprimida… espera… ¿Por qué me siento asi? El es solo mi amigo, y yo nunca… ¿ser que… me da celos?... lo había pensado antes pero solo era una idea, ahora que todos y "todas " pueden verlo es algo mas fuerte.

Como odio esta sensación, siento que me come mientras mas lo pienso… pero creo que me gusta… no puedo creerlo, lo dije… me gusta jajaja … me gusta Jack jaja

_Elsa estaba mas feliz cada vez que lo decía y porfin despertó ese pequeño amor que crecería con el tiempo… se paro y empezó a girar con una idea tan fantástica, por ultimo al sentirse muy mareada se cayo sobre su cama echando carcajadas no muy fuertes para no despertar a Anna._

_Desde ahora nada seria igual, cada cosa, cada palabra ahora significaría mas para Elsa, esto traia una oleada de alegría y nuevas emociones y sentimientos como los celos que hace unos segundos carcomían la mente de Elsa. Era algo nuevo y maravilloso, echada en su cama Elsa aun reía, y de pronto…_

Jajaja… al fin lo admití, me gusta Jack, pero… _(Elsa se sentó de golpe) _… ¿yo le podría llegar a gustar?, es casi seguro que solo me ve como una amiga… Oh creo que esto nunca podre decírselo, si no le gusto esto arruinaría nuestra amistad… y prefiero que el nunca lo sepa y siempre tenerlo cerca a que se entere y se aleje.

Este será un secreto que mantendré en mi corazón, y desde ahora nunca nada será igual.

**A mi me gusto, opinen... que les parecio y que mas quisieran que suceda, por cierto el cumpleaños de Elsa ya esta a 1 capitulo asi que necesito ideas de que puede pasar en la fiesta, y de quienes podrian ser los invitados... no incluyan a Hiccup... tengo ya hecho algo especial para que conosca a Elsa, una pista: tiene que ver con un piano. Jajaj ahi les dejo con la duda y no se olviden de comentar... bay bay.**


	13. Ultimo día de invierno

**Hola, las ideas que me dieron me ayudaron para empezar la trama y una cosa llevo a la otra y me salio una buena historia, me hubiera gustado continuar pero se me habría pasado la mano, en si es una historia para el siguiente capitulo..jajaa. Se que dije que adelantaria la historia en el tiempo pero esta parte se extendio demasiado, porfa sean música como siempre la dejo ahi. Los personajes so propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**

**MUSICA: Vuelie -Frozen (OST****)**

**CAPITULO 13**

El ultimo día de invierno, ya pronto comenzaría la primavera, el día daba lo mejor de sí, la nieve caía de manera especial considerando que se celebraba el cumpleaños de la princesas heredera de Arrendell, los padres de Elsa habían organizado una pequeña reunión en el palacio y habían dejado que Anna invite a algunos niños hijos de sirvientes, Elsa había pedido de favor a Anna que le dé una invitación para Jack quien ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Ya había logrado organizar la sorpresa para Elsa pero tendría que esperar hasta la noche.

El asunto era que Jack tendría que conocer a los padres de Elsa si quería que nadie pudiera detenerle si quería entrar al palacio y así verla cuando quiera sea de día o de noche.

Esa mañana el paisaje era blanco y la nieve se había amontonado en el marco de la ventana de la habitación de las princesas, las niñas se preparaban para la fiesta, mientras Jack había logrado conseguir un traje más decente que la simple camisa que traía desde hace mucho tiempo, había logrado hacerse pasar por humano en el pueblo pero la gente ya comentaba cosas de él, a Jack no le preocupaba, al final ya no tendría que estar mucho tiempo ahí.

De pronto comenzaron a llegar barcos desde lo lejano del mar, la gente empezó a amontonarse en el puerto para ver los enormes navíos, sabían que se trataba de gente noble.

Al llegar los barcos, las familias reales comenzaron a desembarcar, carruajes enviados por el rey esperaban por ellos, en el pueblo exclamaban con gran emoción la llegada de las familias nobles; poco a poco la gente fue llegando a palacio, ante esta situación Jack había sentido mucha curiosidad y muy discretamente se acerco a el puerto para ver quiénes eran los que llegaban, de entre las familias pudo reconocer a una de las niñas, era Merida que había venido acompañando a sus padres.

En el castillo Anna miraba con gran emoción desde arriba de unas escaleras como el salón se empezaba a llenar, había mucha gente y todos venían muy abrigados, pero lo que emocionaba a Anna era que las parejas reales habían traído a sus hijos, ahora si tendría con quien jugar.

Mientras Elsa estaba en su habitación muy nerviosa, casi temblaba porque tenía dos preocupaciones, en primer lugar le preocupaba que tal vez pudiera no controlarse y hacer el ridículo frente a tanta gente, y en segunda ¿Cómo les explicaría a sus padres que conocía a Jack cuando se presentara?

Ya los invitados entraban, y ya era hora de que Jack también.

**POV JACK**

Vaya me alegra que Merida haya venido, por fin Elsa conocerá a su prima. Ya se me hará tarde será mejor que ya entre.

_(Jack se cambio de ropa y se dirigía al palacio.)_

Ahora que será lo que les diré a los padres de Elsa, no puedo ir y simplemente decir que la conozco, me preguntaran como y no les puedo decir que entro en las noches a verla, si les digo eso es casi seguro de que me encierran por acoso infantil.

MMmm… la verdad no se me ocurre nada.

_Al llegar al castillo un guardia le pide su invitación y despues de mostrársela entra al gran salón donde estaba toda la gente._

Woow este lugar es enorme, ahora tengo que encontrar a Elsa, ojala se le haya ocurrido alguna idea.

**POV ELSA**

-¡Elsa ya es hora!, mamá dice que bajes- Me avisa Anna desde la puerta de la recamara.

-¡Ya Bajamos - respuesta.

La verdad estoy muy nerviosa, nunca me había presentado ante tanta gente, además no se si podría controlarme a pesar de que llevo los guantes aun no estoy segura, en fin tomo la pequeña tiara que mi madre me dio y me lo pongo.

Ya es hora de salir, suspiro y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Elsa, vamos mira cuanta gente, vinieron algunos familiares, ¡Apúrate! Que mis padres nos quieren presentar a los invitados- Dijo Anna mientras me jalaba del brazo.

Llegamos al principio de las escaleras en espiral que conectaban al salón donde la gente estaba, me asome por la baranda con la esperanza de encontrar a Jack, me había prometido que estaría conmigo y aun lo espero.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras buscando con la mirada a Jack, aun no lo encontraba y mi madre nos llevo a Anna y a mi hacia donde se encontraban una pareja real y su hija.

-Hijas, ellos son los reyes de Dumbrog, y ella es Merida su hija- Mi madre nos dijo.

La reconocí de inmediato, Anna también la reconoció, era la niña de la que Jack suele contarnos historias, era más bonita en persona, tenia el pelo todo alborotado y un vestido color morado oscuro con detalles dorados.

-Un gusto- Dijimos Anna y yo al unisonó.

Anna no perdió tiempo y le jalo del brazo a Merida hacia el jardín del palacio.

-Querida prima ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- Pregunto mi madre a los reyes de Dumbrog, la verdad era una pareja muy dispareja, el rey era un hombre grande y robusto de pelo y barba pelirrojos, se notaba que tenía un aire muy rustico denotando sus habilidades como cazador; en cambio la reina era una mujer muy elegante, de un porte muy sofisticado y se notaba en su mirada su amor por el orden, en pocas palabras una mujer de clase, ambos venían vestidos muy abrigados.

-Pues estuvo bien, solo tuvimos dificultad al llegar ya que una parte del agua está congelada – Respondió la reina.

-Espero que disfruten la fiesta- Dijo mi padre, mientras mandaba con un ademan que iniciara la música.

**MUSICA: (BSO Frozen) de Invierno (Instrumental)**

La pequeña orquesta comenzó a tocar, sonando música invernal, la gente comenzó a bailar y de pronto el ambiente ya era más alegre.

La verdad no me interesaba hablar con los hijos de los nobles, se veían muy pretensiosos y algo arrogantes, era Anna la que se empeñaba en hacer amigos. Había uno que según Anna se llamaba Hans, era el menor de sus 12 hermanos y solo había acompañado a sus padres porque sus hermanos prefirieron quedarse, se notaba que en realidad no quería estar aquí.

-Elsa, ¿Quieres venir a jugar?- Dijo Anna.

-No gracias Anna, por ahora no- Le respondí.

-Está bien- Dijo Anna mientras se alejaba a jugar.

Esto ya es desesperante, ¿Dónde está Jack? Tal vez no pudo llegar…

Camine por un rato entre la gente dirigiendo me hacia una de las ventanas, me quede mirando el paisaje del mar congelado, la verdad ese día estaba hermoso… -Hola- Una voz detrás mío hablo. Me di la vuelta y era Merida.

-Hola Merida, ¿Qué no estabas jugando con Anna?- Le pregunte.

-De hecho si pero jugamos a las escondidas con los otros niños y pues dudo mucho que me encuentre aquí, ¿esperas a alguien?-

-Ammm bueno si, pero no creo que llegue-Respondí

-Ya llegara, no creo que sea quien sea quiera perderse de la fiesta de tu cumpleaños- Dijo Merida, me consoló un poco lo que dijo pero aun tenía mis dudas, aun así logro que sonriera un poco.

- ¿Es alguien importante para ti?- Pregunto Merida.

-Si- Dije mientras pensaba que pasaría si no llegaba.

-No te preocupes, llegara y si no… ni modo… de lo que se pierde- Dijo Merida tratando de sacarme de mi tristeza.

Hizo que me sintiera mejor, seguimos hablando un rato, en poco tiempo ya habíamos logrado conocernos mucho, teníamos muchas cosas en común y nos hicimos buenas amigas, y todo paso en una conversación.

No había pasado mucho desde que empecé a hablar con Merida, realmente es una buena chica… y de pronto…

-Merida, ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo una voz.

Era Anna quien había pasado todo ese tiempo buscándola, no era mucho pero Anna ya estaba desesperada.

-Lo olvide aun seguimos jugando, me tengo que ir, hablamos luego Elsa- Dijo mientras corría hacia el jardín poniéndose los guantes que tenia escondido en un bolsillo.

**MUSICA: The trolls - Frozen (OST)**

Estaba en plena fiesta y Jack aun no aparecía, con Merida se me había ido la noción del tiempo, llegue a la conclusión de que Jack no vendría.

Quise irme a mi alcoba pero en cuanto me di la vuelta choque con alguien, me hice para atrás y cuando alce la mirada ahí estaba, al parecer si había llegado. En ese momento la pequeña agonía que había estado pasando desapareció, después de admitirme a mi misma que me gusta Jack las cosas cambiaron, no puedo creer la emoción que hay dentro de mí, me siento tan afortunada, eufórica, feliz… en fin no puedo expresarlo con palabras y todo esto paso en ese pequeño momento en que lo vi y me di cuenta de que había podido venir.

-¡Jack! ¿Dónde estabas?- Dije.

-¿Yo? ¿Dónde estabas tú? Te ando buscando desde que inicio la fiesta- Dijo Jack.

-Eso ya no importa, ven sígueme- Le dije y fui directo a mi habitación casi corriendo, quería hablar con el a solas, en mi mente solo esperaba que nadie notara que la princesa heredera corría a su habitación seguida por un joven que nadie conocía.

Subimos las escaleras y al llegar arriba lo empuje hacia mi habitación, cuando entramos tranque la puerta, no quería que nadie importunara en este momento.

-Ahora si podemos hablar- Dije yo algo agitada por subir corriendo las escaleras.

-Sí creo que si- Dijo Jack

Algo se notaba raro, lo mire por unos segundos y me di cuenta, ¿Dónde estaba su cayado? Era muy raro verlo así, además estaba muy bien vestido, con un traje de gala, pero… que bien se veía…:)

-¿Ahora que diremos? – Pregunte

-La verdad no se me ocurrió nada, pensé que tú tendrías alguna idea- Dijo Jack.

-Pues he estado pensando en algo pero no sé si resultara bien- Dije yo, realmente no creí tener que mencionar eso, pensé que él habría pensado en algo.

-¿En qué pensaste?-

-Pues, no quiero engañar a mis padres así que pensé en decirles la verdad-

-¡¿La verdad?!- Dijo Jack abriendo sus ojos y mirándome con sorpresa, era claro que de todas las ideas que habría pensado esa era la que menos se esperaba.

-Si la verdad, pienso que es lo mejor- Dije y fije la vista en la ventana, como hoy era el último día de invierno aun caía nieve y el paisaje era hermoso – Sabes, tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Por qué te molestas en hacer todo esto? realmente se que debe ser algo molesto para ti, tener que presentarte aquí y conocer a mis padres ¿Porque?- Por fin había tenido el valor de preguntarle eso, me quite un peso de encima.

**MUSICA: Stoick's Ship- John Powell**

A pesar de que mi atención estaba en el paisaje de afuera pude sentir su mirada, tan cálida y fría a la vez y no en el mal sentido sino un frio que calentaba mi corazón.

-Porque… Se detuvo un momento- Porque eres una gran amiga además que los dos tenemos algo en común, yo te quiero mucho porque eres de las pocas personas que podía verme antes de que la luna me hiciera visible- Respondió Jack.

Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que sintiera mariposas en mi estomago, me sentía totalmente ilusionada y eso se reflejaba en mi rostro, podía sentir como me sonrojaba pero no quería que él lo notara así que trate de cubrirme con mis manos.

Definitivamente me había quedado sin habla, lo único que pude hacer en respuesta fue sonreír. Me acerque a la ventana para poder darle la espala a Jack y que no notara mis nervios.

-¿Te gusta?- Me dijo Jack.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La nieve, normalmente no suele nevar el último día de invierno pero siendo hoy tu cumpleaños hice que nevara para que puedas ver el paisaje antes de que llegue la primavera-

-Sí, me gusta mucho- Me alegro saber que la nieve que caía afuera era especialmente para mi, solo para mí en especial viniendo de él.- Sabes, eres el primer amigo de verdad que he tenido, quisiera que nunca te vayas-

Jack me miro con extrañez- ¿A qué te refieres Elsa? –

-Algo que mi madre me dijo una vez, es que en la vida las personas que llegas a conocer o querer suelen ser pasajeras y que tarde o temprano se van, por ejemplo mis padres cuando crezca y me hereden el reino se irán a vivir lejos, y Anna tarde o temprano se casara y tendrá que hacer su vida junto a su esposo y yo me quedare sola- Era verdad, mi madre lo sabía muy bien ya que sus padres vivían lejos y ya no supo de ellos, incluso su hermano quien se había casado con la princesa heredera de Corona de aquel entonces había hecho su vida junto a ella, era una suerte si podían llegar a reunirse entre hermanos.

_(Aquellas palabras habían roto el corazón de Jack, el nunca la dejaría sola porque la quiere mucho… aun no lo admitiría pero en lo más profundo sabía que no podría vivir sin ella…)_

-Elsa ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo nunca te dejaría sola- Me dijo, y después me tomo de los hombros y se agacho para verme de frente

- Elsa te prometo que yo nunca de dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase-

Esas palabras habían logrado llegarme al alma, sentí una gran alegría dentro de mi corazón.

-¿Lo prometes enserio?-

-Sí, te lo juro y te lo prometo, nunca te dejare sola- Respondió Jack.

_(Esa promesa habría quedado marcada en la vida de los dos, pues ambos aun no sabían lo que realmente implicaba pero lo que si sabían era que pasara lo que pasara esa promesa no se rompería jamás.)_

Dentro de mí pude sentir una gran paz y alegría, ahora sabia que él nunca me dejaría y que siempre podría contar con él. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, solo me limite a sonreír haciéndole saber que me alegraba tenerlo como amigo, el también me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora bien, si le diremos la verdad a tus padres no puede ser frente a tus invitados, tenemos que esperar a que todos se vayan- Dijo Jack mientras se levantaba.

-Es verdad… entonces hasta que todos se vayan ¿podrías quedarte? –

-Claro, a eso vine, ¿no recuerdas? te dije que estaría todo el día contigo, y que en la noche te tengo una sorpresa-

Woow , lo había olvidado… jajaj… me pregunto ¿Qué será?.

**MUSICA: Wind... Take Me Home! Alexandre Desplat**

De pronto… tocaron la puerta.

-Elsa, ¿Elsa?, ¡Elsa!, ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?- Ambos miramos hacia la puerta, era Anna.

-Espera Anna ¿con quién estas?- Grite.

-Con Merida, ¿Qué haces allá adentro? ¿Estás con Jack?- Vaya que era buena adivinando.

Fui a abrir la puerta y entro Anna seguida de Merida quien al ver a Jack no pudo evitar preguntar-¿Quién es él?-

-El es Jack, es mi mejor amigo- Dije, mientras Jack veía a Merida, creo que la reconoció ya que el nos había contado muchas cosas de ella.

-Un gusto, yo soy Merida- Respondió Merida.

-Un gusto también- Dijo Jack.

-Elsa muéstrale a Merida que no miento, muéstrale tus poderes- Dijo Anna.

-Anna, papá dijo que no se lo dijeras a nadie- Reproche.

-Pero ella es familia, además no va a decir nada ¿verdad?- Dijo Anna.

-No diré nada siempre y cuando sea verdad- Respondió Merida.

-Está bien- Me saque mi guante y empecé a crear nieve, hice una pequeña nevada y Merida quedo maravillada.

-Y ella no es la única- Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a una pared, y ante los ojos de Merida al poner su mano sobre el muro este quedo cubierto por escarcha.

No las pasamos jugando largo rato en la habitación y después bajamos al jardín a un lugar oculto entre arboles para que no nos vieran, el tiempo transcurrió y el día poco a poco llegaba a su fin, me divertí tanto jugando con Jack, Anna y Merida, la verdad no quería que acabe el día… mi cumpleaños… en si el ultimo día de invierno.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden comentar que les parecio, su apayo me inspira para continuar..Jajaj Gracias.**


	14. Ella no miente

**Porfa, porfa no me odien se que hace tiempo que no subo capitulo pero tengo motivos: estoy en la semana de examenes finales del año, tengo q estudiar full... asi que talvez me tarde esta semana mas... el colegio me esta matando. Y que tanto estudiar no se me viene la inspiracion. Se que es una excusa vieja pero espero que comprendan... este capitulo me encanto y para mi es el mejor que he hecho hasta ahora (ojo hasta ahora, habra mejores). Bueno aca les dejo el capitulo y ojala lo disfruten...Jajaja . Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks. **

**Cottage Brave Ost- 9 -La bruja: MUSICA**

**CAPITULO 14**

Las niñas jugaban con Jack en el jardín, ya la noche de a poco se hacía presente y la nieve ya iba perdiendo brillo.

-¡Elsa!- Llamaba la reina- ¡Elsa! Ven acá-

La niña levanto la mirada entre los arbustos, tuvo que dejar a sus compañeros y correr hacia su madre.

-Ya voy Mamá- Dijo Elsa.

-Hija ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien-

-¿A quién?- Pregunto Elsa algo confundida y sacudiéndose la nieve mientras caminaba –Te presentare a tu tío, mi hermano- Dijo la reina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hace mucho Elsa había querido conocer a mas miembros de su familia, hasta ahora solo había conocido a Merida y a sus padres, ahora que conocería a su tío mas cercano esperaba que también tuviera algún primo o prima de parte de ellos.

La reina se llevo a Elsa hacia el salón, el ambiente ya estaba un poco cansado, ya pronto seria hora de que todos se retiraran, en una esquina del salón un hombre de cabellos y barba castaño y su esposa esperaban a la reina y a la princesa heredera.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Anna?- Dijo la reina mientras caminaba tranquilamente con Elsa a su lado.

-Estaba afuera con Merida y…. ammm… conmigo…. Jugábamos con la nieve- Por poco y se le sale el nombre de Jack a Elsa.

-Bueno, ni modo mi hermano ya pronto se ira y ya no hay tiempo de buscarla- Dijo la reina.

Mientras afuera se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Elsa, Merida pudo ver como la reina la había llamado. Jack por la curiosidad trepo lo más discretamente posible hacia una de las ventanas más altas del salón para ver a donde había ido Elsa. Pudo observar a los reyes de Corona y a Elsa con su madre hablando.

-Hermano querido, te presento a mi hija mayor Elsa- Dijo la reina.

-Un gusto querido tío- Dijo Elsa haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío, querida sobrina, mi nombre es Leonardo y ella es mi esposa, tu tía Agatha- Dijo el hombre.

Pasaron un rato hablando, una clásica conversación de adultos en la cual Elsa solo hacia presencia. Elsa no pudo resistir preguntar –¿Tienen hijos?- Interrumpiendo a su madre.

Ambos reyes se miraron entre si. – Elsa no es momento para preguntar este tipo de cosas-Dijo la reina de Arrendell.

-No importa- Dijo la reina de Corona quien se acerco a Elsa.

-Si querida sobrina, tenemos una hija, tu prima que desapareció hace muchos años porque la secuestraron- Dijo la reina Agatha.

-¿Quien?- Dijo Elsa.

-No lo sabemos pero aun la buscamos, cada año para recordar su cumpleaños soltamos en todo el reino muchas linternas para que donde este pueda verlas- Dijo el rey.

-Lo lamento mucho- Dijo Elsa, en su interior lamentaba la perdida pero mas lamentaba que talvez nunca conocería a su prima.

-Esta bien, no importa- Dijo la reina de Corona.

-Elsa ya puedes irte a jugar- Dijo la madre de Elsa.

-Gracias mamá- Dijo Elsa, y se alejo de ellos caminando y cuando se percato que su madre no la veía salió corriendo, después de todo ya pronto se acabaría la fiesta.

Jack al verla salir, la siguió hasta afuera y la sorprendió mientras ella buscaba a Anna y Merida.

-¿Quiénes era ellos?- Pregunto Jack.

-Eran mis tíos, mi madre me los presento- Dijo Elsa.

**MÚSICA: Brave OST - 12- Las leyendas son lecciones**

Elsa vio como de a poco el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte, justo en esa frontera entre el cielo y el mar, una gran vista sin duda…

-La gente ya pronto se empezara a ir, será mejor que vayamos a mi recamara- Dijo Elsa, se dio la vuelta y entro al salón seguida de Jack quien trataba de no perderla de vista a través de la gente, llegaron a las escaleras y cuando las subían Elsa pudo ver que Anna y Merida ya estaban dentro del salón así que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Entraron a la habitación y Elsa cerró la puerta con seguro, no sería de lo más correcto que encontraran a un muchacho en la habitación de una de las princesas.

– Bueno y ¿qué quieres hacer?, tenemos hasta que la fiesta se vacié, ¿alguna idea?- Dijo Jack.

-MMmmm no se…- Dijo Elsa mientras se daba la vuelta disimuladamente y juntando sus manos creando una bola de nieve- Que te parece si jugamos…- Ya estaba lista para atacar, y en su rostro una picara sonrisa que Jack pudo notar a pesar de que estaba de espaldas, Jack pudo adivinar sus intenciones así que se adelanto y en un movimiento rápido esquivo la bola que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había lanzado contra él, otra mas y otra mas…

El juego duro un buen rato, la habitación había quedado con nieve por aquí y por allá, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y antes de que se dieran cuenta la gente ya se retiraba del lugar, el salón estaba casi vacío y los reyes despedían a sus últimos invitados, Elsa ya algo agitada de tanto reír, cayo rendida en su cama, para Jack era divertido verla si, y de pronto se acordó… tenía que ir por su cayado.

-Elsa, tengo que irme te prometo que volveré lo mas rápido que pueda no tardare- Dijo Jack, Elsa al escuchar esas palabras se sentó y miro un poco enojada a Jack.

-¿Qué? dijiste que no te irías- Dijo Elsa ya un poco molesta.

-Si lo se- Se acerco a Elsa y se inclinando quedando frente a frente con ella- Enserio es importante te prometo que volveré antes de que te des cuenta- Elsa lo miro y no pudo más que sonreír, esos ojos azules la derretían desde adentro, como decirle que no… Y Jack correspondió con una traviesa sonrisa, y salió por la ventana trepando como podía, sin su cayado no podía volar.

Elsa no pudo mas que inclinarse en el marco de la ventana abierta viendo como el muchacho con su gran agilidad se alejaba de ella… ya cuando lo perdió de vista dio un suspiro y cerró la ventana, ese chico realmente la traía loca, ese momento en que tuvo sus ojos tan cerca sintió como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, no se podía negar a nada que esos ojos le pidieran, era irresistible y único…

Elsa suspiro profundamente y se sentó de nuevo en su cama, a un lado de su cama estaba una mesita de noche en la cual estaba el pequeño conejo de hielo que Jack le había dejado la primera noche que la visito, era precioso.

**MUSICA: (BSO congelada) 18. Brujeria (Instrumental)**

Mientras Jack corría lo más pronto que podía al lugar donde había dejado su cayado, aparte se cambiaria de ropa, la que traía ya lo tenía loco, se sentía muy incomodo, para su mala suerte la esposa del granjero que le había dado un lugar donde quedarse había confundido la ropa de Jack con ropa vieja y se deshizo de ella, compenso a Jack regalándole ropa nueva, una sudadera azul que al ponérsela se congelo casi de inmediato, y unos jeans cafes…

Jack agradeció al granjero y a su esposa por haberlo acogido y se fue…

_Mientras en el Castillo…_

Elsa ya estaba al borde del colapso, ya hacia un buen rato que Jack no regresaba y Anna apenas la podía calmar, ya pronto sus padres despedirían a los reyes de Corona quienes eran los últimos en irse.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- Decía Elsa, mientras daba vueltas en su habitación-¡¿Dónde está?!-

-Elsa ya cálmate, llegara pronto, veras que estará justo a tiempo- Anna trataba de calmar a Elsa.

-Es que… Anna, si no es ahora será muy difícil después, recuerda que nuestros padres mañana no estarán- Dijo Elsa aun alterada. Tenía razón, a la mañana siguiente los padres de Elsa saldrían muy temprano hacia un reino lejano, irían a visitar a un amigo y no volverían en tres semanas.

-¡Elsa¡- Llamaba la reina – ¡Anna!¡Elsa! Vengan a despedirse- Ya era hora de bajar, se podría decir que Elsa ya daba por perdida la oportunidad porque Jack no llegaba.

Elsa dio un suspiro y miro a Anna, se relajo un poco y se resigno para sus adentros.

-Vamos Anna antes de que mamá se enoje- Dijo Elsa ya con una voz algo floja.

-Esta Bie- DIJO Anna.

Ambas hermanas salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras espirales, llegaron a la puerta del salón donde su madre las esperaba, ambas se pusieron unas capas para cubrirse del frio, cosa que para Elsa era ridículo ya que a ella no le molestaba en absoluto. Abrieron el gran portón del patio aun cubierto de nieve, y caminaron unos metros hasta que llegaron al puerto.

-Hasta pronto querido hermano- dijo la reina – Hasta pronto queridos tíos- Dijeron las hermanas al unisonó haciendo una reverencia.

-Hasta pronto familia, vendremos cuando sea posible- Dijeron los reyes, se dieron vuelta y abordaron su barco, la familia real se quedo unos instantes ahí para ver cómo los últimos barcos, incluyendo el del hermano de la reina se alejaban lentamente abriéndose suavemente paso por el hielo ya ahora delgado y fácil de romper.

Elsa dio un suspiro imaginando donde podría estar Jack, ¿acaso le fallaría? ¿No llegaría? .La familia se adentro en su palacio y cuando cerraron las puertas del salón Anna y Elsa se sacaron sus capas, ya había dejado de nevar y el calor ya reinaría por la mañana, mientras afuera estaba hermoso, aun cubierto de nieve que con el amanecer desaparecería para dar pasó a la primavera.

_Mientras…_

Jack trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible al castillo, siendo invisible abría podido partir volando por los cielos en poco tiempo, pero ahora que todos pueden verlo, no sería normal que alguien pase volando sobre las cabezas de todos.

Por fin llego a los límites del castillo, voló sobre el muro y sigilosamente llego a una ventana que daba hacia el gran salón, ya toda la gente se había ido y solo vio a Elsa, Anna y sus padres, entro por otra ventana que habían olvidado cerrar y antes de entrar quiso escuchar la conversación.

**MUSICA: (BSO Frozen) Hemos estado a punto ... (Instrumental)**

-Ya es hora de dormir niñas- Dijo la reina soltando un bostezo.

-Está bien ma…- pero Elsa no pudo acabar- ¡Esperen¡- Interrumpió Anna.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el rey. Anna se había quedado helada, su intención era que Elsa les diga a sus padres sobre Jack, pero no supo que decir.

-Emmm… Elsa tiene que decirles algo- Al fin respondió después de unos instantes.

-Anna no…- Susurro Elsa.

-Elsa diles, como me dijiste, después ya será difícil, ¿Cuándo habrá otra oportunidad?- Insistió Anna.

-Hija ¿hay algo que quieres decirnos?- Dijo la reina ya algo intrigada.

-Se Que ... no me van a creer- Dijo Elsa.

Mientras Jack pudo ponerse a la vista de Anna y con una seña le dijo que insistiera para que Elsa les dijera a sus padres.

-Elsa ya diles, cuéntales sobre él- Dijo Anna, fue suficiente como para que los reyes ya sobreentendieran algo.

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas? Elsa dinos que sucede- Dijo el rey.

Elsa no estaba segura de hacerlo pero Anna ya lo había mencionado, no había escapatoria, tenía que decírselos, su mayor miedo en ese momento era que sus padres la tomaran por loca. Ni modo, tenía que hacerlo.

-Mamá, Papá, lo que quiero decir es que …-Suspiro profundamente- Desde hace ya un tiempo hay alguien que me visita por las noches, se ha vuelto el mejor amigo de Anna y de mí, no quiero que se asusten o algo así… es solo que quería que lo conocieran hoy pero al parecer no pudo llegar-

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Quien? ¿Cómo es posible que te visite todas las noches?- Dijo la madre de Elsa ya preocupada.

-Es… alguien como yo… mmmm- Elsa miro a su padre- Papá ¿recuerdas los cuentos que me contabas cuando era más pequeña? Esos sobre los espíritus inmortales y los guardianes del mundo, los inmortales…-

-Si me acuerdo, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Dijo el rey.

-Puess…- Dudaba Elsa.

-Ya dile…-Dijo Anna ya un poco exasperada.

-Está bien- Elsa esperando que sus padres entendieran decidió por fin hablar.

-Papá, Mamá esos cuentos son verdad, si existen- Dijo Elsa.

-Elsa, son solo cuentos- Dijo la reina.

-No mamá son verdad, yo lose… lo he visto, si existen…- Dijo Elsa-Yo también lo he visto- Agrego Anna.

-Hija ¿Me estás diciendo que tu amigo es uno de esos espíritus inmortales?- Dijo el rey.

-Si papá, por favor deben creerme, no miento, es como yo…- Insistió Elsa.

-Hija es normal que te dejes llevar por tu imaginación pero…- El rey no pudo continuar- Es cierto papá, Elsa dice la verdad yo lo he visto y también lo conozco- Interrumpió Anna.

-Elsa, por favor…-Dijo el rey, su esposa prefirió callar por el momento.

-Pero papá…- Insistió Elsa, dando un paso al frente

-No hija, lo que me dices es imposible…- Alzo la voz el rey, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pero no me están escuchando, no miento…- Dijo Elsa ya un poco frustrada.

-Hija es mejor que lo dejes así… es solo tu imaginación- Dijo la reina, después se dio la vuelta y alcanzo al rey

Elsa vio como sus padres se alejaban lentamente caminando hacia su recamara a descansar, Anna veía la frustración de Elsa, en ese momento se sintió tan impotente por no poder ayudarla.

**MUSICA: Oath Of the Guardians - Alexandre Desplat**

Elsa por dentro sentía mucha rabia y frustración, después de todo sus padres la tomaron por mentirosa… cuando sus padres ya estaban por abrir la puerta… de pronto se escucho un golpe y el suelo debajo de ellos y parte de la puerta se había cubierto de hielo formando hermosas figuras.

-Elsa, esto no es motivo para que…- El rey dijo mientras se daba la vuelta molesto seguido de su esposa, pero lo que vieron no se lo podían creer, parado frente a las niñas sosteniendo firmemente su cayado contra el suelo un joven descalzo vestido con una sudadera azul y unos jeans ambos parcialmente congelados, de piel y pelo blanco… en ese momento la historia de su hija ya empezaba a tomar sentido.

-Ella no miente, ambas dicen la verdad- Dijo Jack. Los reyes miraban sorprendidos al joven, casi con la boca abierta. Era claro que él era el responsable del hielo pues Elsa llevaba los guantes puestos.

-Ves papá, es real- Dijo Anna.

-P.. pero ¿Quién eres?- Dijo la reina.

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy un espíritu inmortal, voy y vengo por todo el mundo llevando el invierno a donde sea necesario- Dijo Jack, aflojando un poco su postura sobre su cayado – Elsa no miente, la conocí una noche que vine a Arrendell, es una de las pocas personas junto a Anna que pudieron verme antes, como verán también tengo poderes de hielo-

-Entonces… ¿Es real?¿Todas la historias son reales?- Dijo el rey aun sorprendido.

-Si… todos somos reales, solo que yo soy el único al que ahora todos pueden ver, a los demás solo los que creen en ellos pueden verlo- Respondió Jack.

La reina lo pensó un poco, y se le vino una idea… al fin la solución que esperaban. Elsa no lo sabía pero sus padres siempre tuvieron miedo de que sus poderes se salieran de control y ahora que había alguien más con los mismos poderes podría enseñarle a Elsa a manejarlos.

-Tu… ¿sabes cómo usar tu magia?- Dijo la reina.

-Si, aprendí hace mucho- Respondió Jack.

-Entonces puedes enseñarle a Elsa- Dijo el rey entendiendo lo que su esposa quería decir.

Elsa y Anna se miraron una la otra y mostraron una sonrisa, significaba de cierta manera que sus padres aceptaban que Jack fuera su amigo.

-Si con gusto, puedo enseñarle pero…- Dijo Jack.

-¿Pero qué?…- Dijo la reina.

-Él necesita permiso para entrar cuando quiera al palacio- Dijo Anna entendiendo a donde quería llegar Jack.

-Por eso no hay problema, puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras- Dijo el rey.

Jack sonrió y miro a Elsa quien se sentía muy feliz, habían logrado su objetivo ahora podían verse cuando quisiera, mientras Anna saltaba de la emoción.

Para los padres de Elsa esto había sido toda una sorpresa, la reacción más natural seria que tendrían que preocuparse, después de todo no es normal que alguien entre en la habitación de la princesa heredera en la noche, pero Jack no era normal, para ambos era la solución a una gran preocupación, así Elsa aprendería a controlarse.

Ambos padres se despidieron de sus hijas pues al día siguiente se irían de viaje, y las mandaron a dormir, Jack se despidió también y salió por la ventana.

En la habitación de las princesas todo era risa y emoción, las dos saltaban de cama en cama, mientras Jack las veía desde la ventana. Anna cayo dormida unos minutos después y Elsa se quedo mirando la luna, cuando ya se estaba a punto de ir a dormir alguien toco la ventana.

Elsa sabía perfectamente quien era sin la necesidad de darse la vuelta, fue a abrir la ventana y se apoyo en el marco de la ventana mirando a Jack frente a frente mientras el flotaba frente a ella.

-Lo logramos…- Sonrió Elsa.

-Claro que si princesa… ahora podre verte cuando quiera- Dijo Jack devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**Pues hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y no olviden comentar, sus opiniones son importantes para mi... gracias y hasta el siguiente capitulo...**


	15. La primera vez fuera

**Hola... aca de nuevo... porfin de vacaciones...wii..jajaja... subire ahora mas seguido, gracias por todo el apoyo y porfa difundan la historia. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**

**Música: Maite Peroni- le das mi corazon**

**CAPITULO 15**

Es de noche en Arrendell, la luna brilla y el mar está en calma, hace unos momentos en una de las habitaciones del palacio las pequeñas princesas estaban llenas de emoción.

Anna ya estaba dormida, mientras Elsa estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que la llevaban encantada desde ya hace un tiempo. Jack flotando en su ventana también la observaba fijamente, no podía creer lo hermosa que era a pesar de ser una niña.

Después de las últimas palabras que se habían dicho se habían quedado mirándose fijamente perdidos en los ojos del otro, un mágico momento… de pronto ambos volvieron a la realidad.

-Emm… -Dijo Elsa, volteo la mirada ruborizándose…Jack también volteo la mirada sintiéndose nervioso, de pronto se le vino algo a la cabeza… ya era hora, tenía que darle a Elsa su regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡Aah!, Elsa ya es hora…- Dijo Jack.

-¿Hora de qué?-Pregunto Elsa aun ruborizada.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas?- La miro mostrando una sonrisa picara, Jack había notado el rubor de Elsa- Tu regalo…

-Es verdad…- Dijo Elsa sobresaltándose un poco.

-Así que ponte tu capa y vámonos…-Dijo Jack.

-Si ya voy…- Elsa corrió hacia su perchero y tomo su capa de color azul marino oscuro, estaba muy emocionada… ¿Qué podría ser?... sea lo que fuera si Jack la iba a sacar de ahí era suficiente ya que ella nunca había salido del palacio a pesar de que casi lo hizo unos días atrás.

Con una enorme sonrisa Elsa se paro frente al marco de la ventana- Estoy lista- Exclamó. Jack sonrió y detrás del empezó a soplar una ligera brisa que levanto las cortinas levemente y también la capa de Elsa.

**MÚSICA: Viento y Cielo alcanzar- Yuridia**

-¿Confías en mi?- Dijo Jack extendiendo su mano.

Elsa dio un paso adelante haciendo que la luna reflejara la luz en sus ojos, cosa que Jack pudo notar.

-Si…- Dijo Elsa tomando la mano de Jack y ayudado por él subió al marco de la ventana, dio una pequeña mirada de reojo a su hermana profundamente dormida, Jack la subió a su espalda haciendo que ella lo tomara por el cuello.

-Wow, es muy alto-Dijo Elsa mirando al suelo.

-No Te preocupes, nada Pasara en Dijon-Jack.

Jack se elevo de golpe asustando a Elsa quien dio un sórdido grito aferrándose con más fuerza al cuello de Jack, se elevaron hasta casi llegar a la altura de las nubes pudiendo apreciar por debajo todo Arrendell.

Elsa quien tenía los ojos cerrados podía sentir como flotaban en el aire, la fresca brisa de la noche golpeaba su cara, era una sensación muy agradable, aferrada con mucha fuerza tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, por poco y estrangula a Jack.

-Abre los ojos y mira- Dijo Jack.

Elsa de poco a poco abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver lo hermoso que era el reino desde arriba, poco a poco dejo de aferrarse con fuerza, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver tanta belleza.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos, ¿estás lista?- Dijo Jack preparándose para elevarse aun mas.

-Si estoy lista- Dijo Elsa.

-Pues sostente bien- Dijo Jack.

Ambos se elevaron hasta alcanzar las nubes, era todo tranquilo, un lugar silencioso y lleno de paz, el cielo azul y la luna de fondo, Elsa se quedo unos segundos viendo de reojo las estrellas… eran tan brillantes.

Jack empezó a avanzar, volaba velozmente, Elsa estiro su mano para sentir la suavidad de las nubes, el aire era tan helado, una agradable sensación que Elsa amaba, se sentía el invierno aun en el viento… Jack sabia que a Elsa le gustaba este paseo… hizo unas cuantas vueltas que divertían a Elsa, ambos se acercaron al suelo, ya estaban muy lejos de Arrendell, en un bosque desconocido para Elsa, Jack avanzaba velozmente esquivando arboles altos.

Pasaron junto a una manada de caballos salvajes que corría, Jack paso entre ellos para que Elsa pudiera ver, todo era emocionante para Elsa, sus ojos brillaban de tanta alegría que inundaba su alma.

Jack podía sentir como en su interior su corazón estaba feliz porque simplemente Elsa era feliz, él nunca supo porque ponía tanta atención a Elsa, solo lo hacía… pero en ese momento había quedado claro, se dio cuenta del sentimiento que afloraba lentamente en él, desde esa noche para él cambiaria la manera como veía a Elsa, nunca más quería separarse de ella, y con todo gusto cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho ese día, jamás la dejaría sola.

Era la mejor experiencia que había tenido hasta ese momento en su vida, y para mejorarlo era Jack quien había hecho esto posible, cada día el sentimiento de Elsa hacia Jack crecía, no podía imaginarse como seria si no lo hubiera conocido, era algo maravilloso.

Volaron unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a una playa, arena blanca y el mar en calma, el cielo estaba despejado e infestado de estrellas, se podía ver con claridad todo alrededor gracias al brillo de la luna y por detrás un bosque que se hacía frondoso a medida que se avanzaba.

Jack aterrizo sobre la arena, y Elsa se paro sobre la arena de un salto.

-Woow… este lugar es tan tranquilo- Dijo Elsa si poder dejar de ver a su alrededor con sus ojos llenos de asombro, aun no lo podía creer, estaba fuera del palacio, por primera vez había salido, hasta ese momento todo era novedad para Elsa, había podido conocer más allá de los muros que rodeaban el castillo.

**MÚSICA: Avril Lavigne- Alice Underground**

-¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto Jack.

-Es impresionante- Elsa sonrió, y avanzo unos pasos- No puedo creer que mis padres no me dejen salir- Se dio la vuelta mirando a Jack-Gracias… -

-Feliz cumpleaños Elsa- Jack sonrío.

Y bien ... - DIJO Jack.

-¿Y bien qué?-Dijo Elsa.

Jack agarro su cayado firmemente y lo elevo disparando su magia hacia el cielo, de pronto empezó a nevar, Elsa riendo camino unos pasos hacia atrás tocando el agua que inmediatamente se congelo. Elsa miro el piso al darse cuenta y volviendo a pisar el agua congelo un poco mas y empezó a caminar sobre el agua que inmediatamente se congelaba.

-¿Qué No me alcanza ... - dijo Elsa empieza a ejecutarse.

Jack lo considero un reto – Eso ya lo veremos- Y fue tras ella.

Empezó el juego, las siguientes horas fueron muy divertidas, jugaron durante unas horas, se retaron entre ellos con sus poderes pero al final siempre ganaba Elsa, también hubo un momento en que casi ocurre algo malo, Jack jugando abría metido a Elsa al agua pero ella no salía y al buscarla Elsa le había congelado los pies, aunque para Elsa era solo una manera de vengarse, para él fue un tremendo susto.

Las horas pasaron y ya solo faltaba unos minutos para el amanecer y se sentaron a conversar.

-Esto fue muy divertido…- Dijo Jack.

-Siii, como quisiera poder hacer esto mas seguido- Dijo Elsa.

-Y lo harás Dijo Jack- Si esto te gusto imagina ver como son otros reinos, lugares increíbles-

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Elsa- Woow podre conocer el mundo…- Dijo sonriendo.

-Jajaja… por ahora solo disfruta ahora- Dijo Jack.

-Eso hago, pero hay que tener cuidado- Dijo Elsa.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Jack.

-Créeme que me encanta la idea de seguir escapándome del palacio, pero hay que tener cuidado de que alguien pueda reconocerme, si se hablara de que ,la princesa de Arrendell fue vista en reinos lejanos mis padres podrían enterarse, y a ¿Quién crees que culparan?...- Dijo Elsa.

-MMMmm.. –Jack lo pensó un momento, ella tenía razón, si era vista fuera del palacio podían sospechar, siempre abría alguien que la reconociera y Elsa se metería en problemas- Tienes razón…- Pero no pudo continuar pues Elsa se paro de golpe u vio el sol, ya estaba por amanecer, el tiempo se les había ido debían volver a Arrendell antes de que el amanecer llegara ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Jack también incorporándose.

-Ya es hora de volver, si no vuelvo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estoy, me meteré en líos- Dijo Elsa recogiendo su capa del suelo y poniéndosela.

-Pues vámonos…- Dijo Jack mientras la cargo y empezó a volar.

Llegaron a Arrendell, justo a tiempo pues Anna aun seguía durmiendo, entraron por la ventana y Elsa se apresuro a colgar su capa, y entonces tocaron la puerta. Ambos levantaron la mirada del susto y se miraron uno al otro.

-Vete, nos vemos más tarde- Dijo Elsa susurrando, mientras corría a su cama.

-Está bien adiós-Susurró Jack mientras salía volando por la ventana.

-La puerta se abrió y entro una sirvienta- Princesas es hora de levantarse a desayunar- Dijo y luego salió de la habitación.

-Elsa se sentó y dio un suspiro de alivio, justo Anna también se levanto, y saludo a su hermana, se sorprendió por que Elsa ya estaba vestida.

-Nos vemos abajo Anna- Dijo Elsa mientras daba un bostezo y caminaba hacia la puerta para bajar a desayunar.

-MMMmm que extraño- Pensó Anna, se levanto de la cama y vio en el perchero la capa de Elsa pero tenía algo raro, se acerco y levanto una esquina, se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de arena y escarcha.

-Mmm aquí está pasando algo- Dijo Anna adivinando que Elsa había hecho alguna travesura, siguió mirando un poco más de la tela de la capa y vio escarcha- ¡Aja! Y al parecer Jack también está involucrado-

**Espero que os aya gustado... una recomendacion: para encontrar la musica deben buscar la cancion en el idioma original.. en las traducciones suelen cambiar las palabras... eso es todo... porfa comenten...:-)**


	16. A través del tiempo

**Hola... porfin pude avanzar... espero que os guste. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**

**MÚSICA: 13. Elsa and Ana (Instrumental)**

**CAPITULO 16**

Ese día pasaba con total normalidad, los reyes en sus deberes y Elsa como siempre en sus estudios, mientras Anna tenía sus sospechas de lo que había pasado en la noche, Elsa esperaba con ansias que su mejor amigo llegara, ahora Jack podía venir a verla de día. Ese día llego antes del atardecer y como él había prometido a los padres de Elsa empezó a ayudarla con sus poderes mientras Anna miraba encantada toda la magia.

Los días pasaban, las visitas de Jack eran casi todos los días cosa que a Elsa no le molestaba para nada, Anna no podía evitar pensar que Elsa ocultaba algo.

Y entonces ocurrió la desgracia, ese noche Jack iba a llegar tarde (después de todo tiene que llevar el invierno al mundo…) y Elsa se había quedado dormida, Anna había observado como Elsa aprendía todos los días a controlarse y había esperado la oportunidad para que Elsa pudiera mostrarle…

Anna despertó a Elsa y la convenció para ir a jugar en el salón, todo iba muy bien jugaron un par de horas… no se habían dado cuenta pero desde hace un rato Jack las había estado observando desde una ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro, Anna comenzó a saltar sobre la nieve que Elsa creaba cada vez iba más rápido y Elsa resbalo lanzando su magia hacia la cabeza de Anna, Elsa en su desesperación grito ayuda y sus padres llegaron seguidos de Jack quien lo había visto todo. Jack los llevo con los Trolls quienes curaron a Anna borrándole la memoria sobre la magia de Elsa, y le dieron una advertencia a Elsa, si no se aprendía a controlar se convertiría en un monstruo que haría daño a sus seres queridos.

Los padres de Elsa con todo el dolor de su alma encerraron tomaron una dura decisión, Elsa permanecería aislada hasta que aprendiera para lo que permitieron que Jack la siguiera visitando para que la siguiera ayudando, la separaron de Anna cambiándola de habitación.

Para Elsa ahora lo más importante era proteger a las personas siendo Jack la persona más cercana a ella porque a él no podía hacerle daño, en segundo lugar sus padres quienes la apoyaban lo mas que podían.

Anna no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía porque Elsa se había aislado, la magia de los Trolls elimino los recuerdos de los poderes de Elsa pero no los de Jack. Por lo menos tenia a Jack siendo consuelo ante la indiferencia de Elsa.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- Decía Jack.

-Promete que me ayudaras, no me dejes sola- Decía Elsa.

-Te ayudare Elsa, todo va a estar bien- Decía Jack.

Una fatídica escena en el cuarto de Elsa, algo tan triste porque se podía ver la frustración de Elsa en sus ojos, para Jack era muy doloroso verla así, una niña tan pequeña no debería pasar por esto; el único consuelo que Elsa podía tener era que Jack estaría para ella… situación que con el tiempo afirmaría aun mas un sentimiento en el corazón de ambos…

**MÚSICA: Belinda- Angel**

_3 años después…_

Elsa ya tenía 10 años, con cada día crecía más y más como el sentimiento que tenia ella hacia su mejor amigo, Jack la visitaba constantemente pero había algunas veces en las que Elsa no lo veía durante una o dos semanas, ocurría que gracias a que la luna permitió que todos lo pudieran ver se había hecho de más amigos, a Elsa no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea…

Un día de pleno otoño Elsa escribía en su diario…

**POV ELSA**

_Querido diario…_

_Hoy mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara en una reunión importante, él dice que tengo que aprender sobre estas cosas para que un día sea una buena reina, no entendí mucho de lo que hablaron… Sigo practicando piano y también me aprendí muchas canciones que mi madre me enseño, espero poder cantar algún día con…mmm… Mi esposo como lo hace mi madre. Anna como siempre vino a tocar mi puerta, me duele dejarla sin respuesta pero no quiero hacerle daño, Jack me ha ayudado bastante y con los guantes que mi padre me dio creo que pronto volveré a salir… aunque prácticamente mi padre me tiene aislada han ocurrido cosas buenas, desde la primera vez que salí del castillo Jack me a ayudado a escaparme debes en cuando, admito que desde lo que sucedió me daba mucho miedo salir con Jack, no sé cómo me deje convencer con ese chico… hasta ahora solo me ha llevado a lugares sin gente y prefiero que se mantenga así, a veces me pongo a pensar si el también siente algo mas por mí, es decir , si me quiere más que a una amiga… _

De pronto una ráfaga de viento azota mi ventana haciendo volar algunos papeles que tenia sobre mi escritorio, ya se quien es, lo esperaba…

-¡Jack!- Dije.

De verdad como me alegra verlo, no me importa que se desaparezca unos días siempre y cuando vuelva.

**POV JACK**

Han pasado 3 años desde que conocí a Elsa, es lo mejor que me a pasado y me encanta pasar tiempo con ella, espero que algún día pueda cumplir una de sus metas y lograr que ella cante ante las personas, me molesta que ella tenga que pasar por todo esto, vive alejada de su hermana y de todo su mundo, siento que vive con miedo, he tratado de hacer lo posible para que no se sienta ahogada en esas cuatro paredes ojala la haya ayudado.

Regrese a Arrendell, me tuve que ir durante 3 días, tenía que llevar el invierno al otro lado del mundo, en estos 3 años a pesar de todo han pasado cosas buenas, gracias al Hombre de la luna ahora todos me pueden ver, y he conseguido hacerme de mas amigos, conocí a una chica que se llama Mavis, es una vampiresa con un padre muy sobre protector a mi parecer, también conocí a un niño muy extraño según me acuerdo se llama Kristoff , vive con Trolls y su mejor amigo es un reno, y no me podía olvidar de Rapunzel ya hacía mucho que no la iba a ver, su pelo a crecido mucho y al parecer se enojo un poco conmigo porque pensó que me había olvidado de ella.

Otra persona de quien no me puedo olvidar es Anna, está sola y no sabe porque, trato de hacerla sentir mejor con mi magia pero sé qué extraña a Elsa, me gustaría poder explicarle lo que le sucede a su hermana pero los padres de Elsa no me lo permiten.

-Hola Elsa- Dije.

**POV GENERAL**

Las hojas caían dejando a los arboles desnudos ante el viento que predecía la llegada del invierno, esa tarde los dos estuvieron conversando recordando las veces que habían salido del castillo, en parte también Elsa practicaba con sus poderes.

Muy lejos de Arrendell, en Berck, Hiccup estaba solo en el taller de herrería, se había metido de aprendiz con Bocon, un vikingo de manos intercambiables que por sus múltiples partes cercenadas se notaba que había tenido varios encuentros con dragones.

Estoico, el padre de Hiccup estaba con Bocon atendiendo asuntos del pueblo…

-Al parecer todo va bien- Dijo Estoico – Los pueblos vecinos han respondido favorablemente, espero que todo siga así para que Hiccup no se vea metido en esto- Dijo mientras leía de reojo unas cartas.

-Estoico, tiene 11 años no crees que deberías hablarle sobre esto, tiene que hacerse la idea y saber que le tocara hacer si la situación cambia con los pueblos vecinos- Dijo Bocon.

-No aun no, no quiero que se asuste y lo vea mala manera, además prefiero pensar que no será necesario que él se meta en este asunto-Dijo Estoico.

-Tienes que decírselo, antes que te des cuenta ya será todo un hombre y debes prepararlo- Dijo Bocon.

-No lo sé Bocon, solo hay que verlo para saber que es diferente-Dijo Estoico.

-Pero no puedes cambiar lo que es o será solo puedes guiarlo y para eso debe saber en lo que se convertirá- Dijo Bocon.

-Está bien tu ganas, se lo diré, pero por ahora no… aun es un niño- Dijo Estoico.

-Pero dejara de serlo antes de que te des cuenta- Dijo Bocon.

Mientras en el reino de Dumbrog, Merida estaba en el patio del castillo practicando con un arco y flechas fallando de vez en cuando, era un poco frustrante pero era muy testaruda y lo seguía intentando. Desde lo alto de una de las torres la reina Elinor la observaba un poco preocupada, por detrás se le acerco el rey quien noto su preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede querida?¿Qué te preocupa?- Dijo el rey.

-No debiste darle ese arco, la distrae demasiado- Dijo la reina con un tono un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? A Merida le gusta además es bueno que aprenda a defenderse- Dijo el rey.

-Si pero una princesa no maneja armas- Dijo la reina.

-No te preocupes querida- Dijo el rey.

-Pero es que…-La reina no pudo continuar, corrió de inmediato fuera de la habitación cubriéndose la boca seguida del rey. Llego hasta los baños donde se encerró, no quería que nadie la vea así, el rey esperaba afuera.

-¿Te sientes bien Elinor?- Preguntaba desde afuera.

-Si estoy bien- Dijo la reina saliendo del baño.

Ese día siguió su curso, la princesa practicaba día a día haciéndose mas experta, y de pronto surgió la noticia… Merida se convertiría en hermana mayor… hubo una gran celebración, pero nada comparado con la emoción de Merida.

Cerca del reino de Corona, Rapunzel estaba pintando, se había hecho de un pequeño amigo, un camaleón que la acompañaba en su soledad siendo ese animalito, su madre y Jack las únicas compañías que había tenido; a veces Rapunzel se preguntaba si alguna vez saldría de ahí, Scar la acompañaba todo el día, su madre solo venia una vez al día y a veces se ausentaba más de tres días, Jack solo venia debes en cuando cosa que la ponía un poco triste ya que antes la venia a ver casi todos los días, todo cambio desde que conoció a Elsa y luego con la posibilidad que la luna le había dado para no ser invisible la cosa empeoro… no estaba resentida ni nada de eso, es solo que extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

_3 años después…_

En Arrendell, una noche de verano Elsa estaba apoyada en el marco de su ventana observando las estrellas, entre sus manos una pequeña estatua de hielo eterno de un pequeño conejo, se imaginaba todo lo que había pasado años atrás desde lo bueno hasta lo malo, el día en que conoció a Jack, cuando cumplió 7 años, las veces que se había escapado, cuando sin querer lastimo a su hermana, su aislamiento, el miedo que se había creado en ella…

Anna no podía entender porque Elsa era así, tan fría… sus padres intentando compensar esta situación dejaron que Anna visitara a Merida, se habían vuelto buenas amigas y se hablaban por cartas, Jack también la acompañaba siendo este el amigo más cercano para ella.

**POV** **ELSA**

Realmente no puedo dejar de pensar en esto, aun no me lo creo… ayer me escape con Jack, pero me sorprendí cuando vi que me había llevado a Corona, aunque tenía mis guantes me puse muy nerviosa, como era de noche no había nadie en las calles.

¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- Pregunte.

-Ya lo veras- dijo Jack.

Caminamos por un rato hasta que en un callejón, done había un niño de 13 años, tenía el pelo castaño que llevaba un libro viejo, no quería acercarme pero sin que me diera cuenta Jack se trepo a uno de los techos, me hizo una seña indicándome que me acercara al niño, ni modo que podía hacer… me le acerque y le toque el hombro, se dio la vuelta de golpe apuntándome con una pequeña navaja que daba risa, al darse la vuelta me miro de pies a cabeza, estaba tan nerviosa que no me di cuenta cuando soltó su "cuchillito".

-Ammmmm ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dije.

-Pues… me llamo … Flin- Me respondió.

-Bueno… ¿Qué haces aqui?¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?- Pregunte.

-No tengo casa- Respondió- ¿Y tu quien eres? –

-Emmm eso no importa- Trate de desviar el tema- emmm ¿quieres jugar?-

-Bueno- Dijo él.

Jugamos unas horas hasta que note que el sol estaba por salir, Jack me indico desde un techo que ya era hora, me tuve que despedí muy rápido y cuando me estaba dando la vuelta el niño me tomo de la muñeca con la simple pregunta ¿Nos volveremos a ver? A lo que respondí: -Algún día- y corrí con Jack, por poco no llegábamos a tiempo antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta.

Jack me dijo que tenía que empezar a tratar con mas personas y por eso me llevo a Corona, a pesar de que estaba un poco molesta le agradecí porque ahora me siento más segura para tratar de acercarme a Anna otra vez.

Mientras en el polo estaba Norte supervisando un nuevo proyecto, había estado remodelando un poco su taller moviendo unas cosas por aquí y por allá, a todo este caos el piano que Norte había conseguido para Jack había quedado en una habitación en los subniveles de su taller, para Jack era más cómodo debido a que le daba más privacidad.

En medio del caos entre mueble, herramientas y los pequeños duendes, Jack se había ido a practicar con el piano.

**POV JACK**

Han pasado 6 años, la verdad me esforzado mucho y por fin logre aprender algo, esto del "arte" no se me da mucho, la verdad si no fuera por Elsa no lo habría ni intentado, algo más que Elsa ha hecho en mi…

Me parece que he logrado ayudarla un poco, mi plan es llevarla a convivir con gente de a poco para que pierda su miedo, por ahora creo que logre un buen comienzo, por ahora mi mayor objetivo es ayudarla a cumplir uno de sus sueños, quiero llevarla para que cante frente a varias personas.

Elsa a progresado bastante en el control de sus poderes, me di cuenta que sus poderes y los míos no son del todo iguales, prefiero no decírselo por ahora, no quiero ponerla nerviosa o asustarla, ojala en un futuro pueda convivir con Anna otra vez; Anna también es mi amiga pero me gustaría poder decirle porque Elsa es fría con ella… es demasiado triste verla siendo rechazada por su hermana.

**MÚSICA: Brave OST - 20- Merida's Home**

**POV GENERAL**

En Dumbrog, Merida se había convertido en la mejor arquera del reino, montaba caballo casi todos los días, le encantaba. Para la reina Elinor ya era momento de que Merida aprendiera su lugar en el reino, tenía planeado comenzar la instrucción para ser la princesa y algún día convertirse en reina, cosa que a Merida la tenía sin cuidado.

En Berk, el líder vikingo se encontraba de viaje, una de sus típicas búsquedas para hallar el nido de los dragones, mientras Hiccup ya un joven de 14 años estaba explorando el bosque, siempre manejando con el su libreta donde dibujaba de vez en cuando cosas inusuales, aun siendo ya un adolescente todavía provocaba problemas, la anterior semana había hecho que un dragón quemara el almacén de armas, hace unos meses provoco una inundación debido a que un dragón al perseguirlo choco contra el pozo.

En una mente joven como la de Hiccup ya rondaban asuntos importantes para su edad, es decir, ya hacia un tiempo había puesto interés en Astrid, una chica de su edad que a diferencia de él, ella era el orgullo de su familia: fuerte, valiente, hábil… que más se podría esperar de un hijo.

Cerca de Corona Rapunzel estaba totalmente aburrida, esperaba con ansias a su madre debido a que nadie la había venido a visitar en días… conversaba consigo misma echada en su cama jugando con las almohadas.

**POV RAPUNZEL**

Que aburrida estoy… van días que no veo a nadie, me voy a volver loca… mi madre que no aparece hace 3 días, Jack quien no viene desde la anterior semana, incluso Scar que quien sabe dónde diablos se metió.

No comprendo porque mi madre debe irse tanto tiempo, a veces solo viene para cepillarme el cabello y se va… Jack desde que conoció a Elsa casi nunca para aquí… _(Abrió sus ojos de golpe)… _Espera… claro… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?...Jajaja.

_(Se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió de golpe)._

¡Está enamorado! Woow … jajaj ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?...jaja … No puede ser, está enamorado…. Jajaja.

_(Rapunzel estaba tan emocionada que empezó a dar de saltos por toda la torre, la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado y que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta la entusiasmaba…)_

Jajaja… me muero por conocerla, me pregunto si ella también lo quiere, ¿o no?, pero si… jaja…. Ya quiero escuchar las campanas de la iglesia… Jajaja…. ALTO… creo que me estoy adelantando demasiado… aun así… Jajaja

**POV GENERAL**

A través del tiempo, las cosas cambiaban, lo que nadie sabía era que muy pronto las cosas cambiarían drásticamente, en especial para Elsa e Hiccup.

**Jajaja porfin, en el siguiente capitulo les tengo una sorpresa... porfa comenten que les parecio... gracias por el apoyo... Adios...**


	17. Una canción

**Hola, perdón por tardar tanto pero pase varios días en una búsqueda intensiva por todo you tube buscando la canción perfecta.. pero la encontré, sean pacientes si? porfa... Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**

**MÚSICA: Brave Ost- 15- En su Corazón**

**CAPITULO 17**

_1 año después…_

Era invierno en Arrendell, era una de las más fuertes que habían azotado al reino, el palacio tenía un aspecto mágico, cubierto de nieve en las ventanas, techos, y en todo lugar donde la nieve podría estancarse.

-Elsa- Llamó Jack asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la alcoba de la princesa heredera – Elsa, ¿estás aquí?-

No había nadie en la habitación, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él, decidió esperar a que Elsa volviera a su habitación porque era probable que estuviera ocupada, camino por todo el lugar mirando todo lo que había sobre los muebles, vio entonces un pequeño conejo de hielo que le recordaba la noche en la que la conoció.

Jack siguió deambulando por la alcoba, pensaba en la sorpresa que le daría a Elsa, había pasado los últimos años esforzándose para hacer posible uno de los sueños de Elsa, esa noche volvería a escaparse con ella pero habría algo muy diferente a sus otros escapes.

Estos años habían sido los mejores para Jack, a pesar que para Elsa era un poco diferente, había que aceptarlo para Elsa era difícil mentirle a su hermana, había logrado acercarse a ella pero temía repetir la historia si le hablaba sobre su magia.

Elsa tenía 14 años ella ya no era una niña, día a día se acercaba el momento en que madurara y se convertiría en reina de Arrendell, para Jack era fascinante verla crecer pero también una agonía, Jack no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero ya había pasado por su mente que Elsa siendo humana crecería y algún día tendría que morir, y a veces se cuestionaba si lo que sentía por ella era correcto sabiendo eso, además tal vez ni era posible que ella se fijase en el, después de todo siempre habían sido solo amigos.

Para Jack el solo hecho de pensar en la realidad de la vida humana con respecto a Elsa le provocaba un angustia, ira, impotencia, tristeza… no podía pensar en eso, la sola idea lo enfermaba.

Mientras tanto, Elsa estaba en su adiestramiento para aprender a manejar asuntos económicos, para Elsa la clases no parecía tener fin, ya estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento, el profesor era un hombre viejo que parecía nunca cansarse de hablar y hablar.

Por suerte para Elsa justo entro su madre quien había decidido que ya era hora de acabar con la clase, internamente Elsa estaba inmensamente agradecida.

-Ya puede retirarse- Dijo la reina haciendo una reverencia.

En respuesta el profesor también hizo una reverencia y se retiro del salón, apenas se cerró la puerta Elsa esbozo un quejido demostrando su cansancio y aburrimiento a su madre.

-Gracias no lo soportaba más- Dijo Elsa.

-Vamos Elsa, ya es suficiente por hoy así que quiero hacer algo contigo- Dijo la reina mientras caminaba con Elsa hacia un salón que estaba en el último piso de una de las torres.

Ahí estaba un piano, habían tenido que cambiarlo de lugar por falta de espacio pero aun así los reyes aun tenían esas reuniones donde el rey tocaba el piano y la reina cantaba.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí mamá?- Pregunto Elsa.

-Hoy recordé una vez que me pediste que te enseñara a cantar una de mis canciones preferidas- Dijo la reina – Me decidí a enseñártela hoy.

Madre e hija empezaron a tocar el piano y Elsa aprendió muy rápido la canción.

Mientras tanto Jack miraba hacia la ventana viendo como la nieve caía, y escucho una melodía, era justo una de las que se había aprendió en el piano de Norte, salió de la habitación de Elsa y siguió el sonido hasta llegar a la puerta del salón de la torre. Jack se asomó ligeramente hacia adentro, escucho como Elsa cantaba, era como un ángel…

Jack había pasado a formar parte de la familia, en algunas ocasiones había compartido ese momento que tenia la familia real en ese piano, era como un hermano para Anna y para Elsa su mejor amigo y algo más…

Desde adentro la reina se dio cuenta del intruso.

-Pasa no hay problema en que vengas a escuchar- Dijo la reina.

Jack escuchó a la reina y entro, Elsa solo sonrío y puso atención de nuevo al piano, en su interior estaba alegre de que Jack estuviese ahí. Pasaron unas horas y de pronto ya era hora de dormir, cosa que a Jack le indicaba su oportunidad.

Elsa se despidió de su madre y fue a su habitación, Jack pretendió que ya se iba y salió por la puerta del castillo. Elsa esperaba que Jack viniera ya un poco mas entrada la noche.

Como siempre la puerta estaba cerrada desde adentro. Elsa estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro sobre geografía, tenía un mapa donde Elsa había marcado los lugares que había visitado con Jack.

De pronto se escucharon golpes en la ventana, Elsa cerró su libro y lo guardo en el velador junto a su cama, corrió hacia la ventana y vio a Jack. Por fin, pensaba Elsa…

-Hola Elsa-Dijo Jack mientras Elsa abría la ventana y el entraba en la habitación- Perdona por la tardanza-

-No te preocupes- Dijo Elsa. Lo miro un poco extrañada porque venía con una especie de capa color marrón que le llegaba hasta la cintura, hacia mucho que no lo veía vestido así.

-Bueno señorita Elsa…-Dijo Jack caminando por la habitación con una sonrisa picara.

-Emmm… si…- Dijo Elsa algo confundida.

-La han solicitado por sus habilidades para realizar su debut- Dijo Jack jugando sarcásticamente.

-¿Solicitado? ¿Debut? ¿De qué hablas?-Dijo Elsa más confundida.

-Jajaja Esta noche señorita Elsa, usted cantara para un público- Dijo Jack sentándose en la cama.

-¡¿Qué?¡-Dijo Elsa muy sorprendida por las palabras de Jack, él ya se lo había sugerido antes pero ella nunca creyó que hablaba en serio.

-Si Elsa ve y ponte tu mejor vestido, y tu capa…-Dijo Jack levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

Elsa estaba en una especie de mini shock, Jack la empujo hacia su armario y ella solo tomo un vestido sin pensarlo, era hermoso, era de color azul con detalles negros en los bordes junto con una chaquetilla de igual color.

Elsa obligo a Jack a salir de la habitación para que se cambiase, se saco la piyama que ya tenía puesta y se vistió con ese vestido.

-Ya puedes entrar- Grito Elsa desde adentro.

-¿Ya estas lista?-Pregunto Jack mientras abría la puerta.

-No sé lo que pretendes Jack pero espero que no me metas en líos- Dijo Elsa con un tono burlesco mientras se ponía una capa negra con capucha.

Jack camino hacia la ventana, y se paro sobre el marco- Jajaja descuida que no lo hare- Jack le extendió la mano a Elsa.

**MÚSICA: Sandy nota el desplat luna-Alexandre**

Mientras Elsa se ponía unos guantes blancos con detalles dorados, lo miro con picardía, se cubrió con la capucha, se apoyo sobre el marco y vio si los guardias del palacio estaban por ahí, no había nadie así que tomo la mano de Jack y de un momento al otro ya estaban en el aire, Elsa ya se había acostumbrado así que disfrutaba los viajes que hacían.

Volaron por unas horas, hasta que llegaron a una especie de isla con un bosque frondoso cubriendo gran parte, muchas casas en la costa, bajaron en un claro del bosque cerca del pueblo.

Al aterrizar Elsa se asomo por una de las rocas para ver, en un gran salón había luces y mucho ruido, había mucha gente, casi todo el pueblo. Jack se asomo por detrás:- Ves todos te están esperando- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué, a mi?!- Dijo Elsa un poco asustada.

-Bueno, realmente no, hoy esperaban una cantante de Arrendell pero ella no llegara, así que tu salvaras al dueño del lugar para que no pierda el pellejo- Dijo Jack esperando que Elsa lo tomara bien.

-¿Por qué no llegara?- Dijo Elsa dando se la vuelta.

-Bueno digamos que le dieron el mapa equivocado, esperan a una joven de más o menos tu edad así que nadie sospechara que eres la princesa- Dijo Jack.

-Jack… ¿Qué le hiciste a esa chica?-Dijo Elsa, cruzando los brazos con una mirada acusadora.

-Está bien, me encargue de que le dieran el mapa equivocado al capitán del barco en donde iba, pero estará bien…-

Elsa prefirió no pensar en eso y volvió la mirada hacia ese salón – Pero ahora ¿Qué hago? No puedo hacerlo-

-Claro que puedes- Dijo Jack. De pronto se escucho el sonido de un vaso roto, algunos gritos de personas que se quejaban todo indicaba que la gente estaba molesta.

-Ven ya es hora- Dijo Jack mientras tomaba de la mano a Elsa y la llevaba sigilosamente.

Mientras dentro la gente se estaba poniendo un poco hostil, la cantante se había retrasado dos horas, el salón era el comedor común del pueblo, era la primera vez que alguien de otro reino vendría a Berck a presentarse, en una de las mesas estaba sentado Estoico junto con Hiccup que no se mostraba para nada entusiasmado en estar ahí, estaba realmente aburrido con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos cruzados, su padre lo había obligado a ir para que no se metiera en problemas, por suerte estaban otros muchachos de su edad también pero no se llevaba muy bien con ellos.

**MÚSICA: Estoico Encuentra Belleza- John Powell**

Hiccup teniendo 15 años no había cambiado demasiado, aun seguía siendo pequeño y débil, bastante hábil mentalmente, muy inteligente y tenía una habilidad para dibujar pero nadie apreciaba eso estando en un pueblo bárbaro donde solo importaba matar dragones.

-Me pregunto por que no llegara la joven que invitaron de mmm… quien sabe donde- Dijo Bocon mientras se sentaba junto a Estoico.

-Si no llega, esto se pondrá feo- Dijo Hiccup, viendo como la gente empezaba a ponerse violenta contra el dueño del lugar quien luchaba por mantener la calma entre la gente.

-Amigos por favor, tranquilícense estoy seguro de que llegara pronto- Dijo El dueño, el hombre se metió en las alacenas donde se guardaban los alimentos.

-Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? , me colgaran vivo- Se repetía mientras daba vueltas en el mismo lugar. Hasta que alguien toco la puerta de atrás.

-Ya voy…-Dijo el hombre. En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a un joven con una capa que no dejaba ver su rostro completamente quien sostenía un cayado, detrás de él una joven de menor edad que el muchacho también con una capa larga negra.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo el hombre.

-Nosotros somos tu salvación, amigo. Tengo entendido que esperaban a una cantante de Arrendell, pero al parecer la joven no llego- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa picara sabiendo que él había sido el causante de aquello. Elsa solo escuchaba agachando la cabeza con temor a que la reconocieran aunque tal vez Jack tenía razón, nadie esperaría que la princesa heredera de Arrendell viniera a cantar a un comedor muy lejos de su reino. Y para empeorar más las cosas estaba realmente nerviosa, tenía miedo de cantar frente a un público, era su sueño e internamente estaba agradecida con Jack por haberla "impulsado" a hacerlo (con "impulsado" me refiero a "obligado"), pero no estaba segura ni siquiera de que canción iba a cantar, es más… ¿Quién tocaría el piano?

-Si es verdad- Dijo el hombre más nervioso aun debido a que el barullo adentro se intensificaba, ya se podía escuchar como empezaban a lanzar objetos.

-Pues ella es de Arrendell y sabe cantar así que creo que será lo mismo…- Decía Jack, pero no pudo continuar.

-¡Perfecto!- Dijo el hombre tomando al muchacho por el cuello y tomando a Elsa del brazo jalándolos para dentro.

-Me acaban de salvar la vida…- Dijo el dueño agradecido inmensamente.

-Ahora los presento, ¿Cómo se llama la señorita?- Pegunto.

Elsa se sobresalto un poco con la pregunta.

-No, no si quiere que lo ayudemos sin nombres, solo diga que es la chica a quien esperaban- Dijo Jack- Y algo más… ella necesita un piano y solo cantara una canción-

-Está bien lo conseguiré… esperen un momento- Dijo el hombre mientras salía hacia el salón con el objetivo de pedirle a dos amigos que lo ayudaran a sacar un piano de su depósito.

**POV ELSA**

Woow… nunca me imagine estar en esta situación menos en un lugar así… me asome por la puerta y pude ver a toda la gente molesta, ¡eran vikingos!...

¿En que estaba pensando Jack? ¿Vikingos?... esa gente es bastante hostil, además que ni siquiera sé si les gustara la música con piano.

El salón era más grande de lo que aparentaba desde afuera, tenía el techo alto, en medio una gran puerta que era la entrada, a los costados varias mesas y en dos de los muros hechos de madera habían tres grandes ventanas a cada lado y alado de la puerta apilados uno sobre otro varios barriles que seguro contenían bebidas. En un costado la puerta estaba abierta, el dueño del lugar entro ahí con dos hombres más para sacar el piano y lo llevaría a la pequeña tarima un poco elevada.

-Se que estas nerviosa pero estará bien- Me dijo Jack.

-¿Cómo fue que me deje traer hasta aquí Jack?- Dije tratando de bromear para calmarme un poco.

-Sucede que me quieres mucho, princesa- Dijo Jack entendiendo claramente la broma.-Además como decirle que no a su mejor amigo- Se empezó a reír.

-Será mejor que deje esto aquí- Dijo mientras dejos su cayado apoyado en algunas cajas.

**POV GENERAL**

De pronto, se escucho desde afuera al dueño hablar hacia la multitud.

-¡Al fin!- Gritaban algunos, entre ellos Hiccup.

-Queridos amigos, por fin llego quien estábamos esperando… nos cantara solo una canción debido a que debe irse por contratiempos-

Mientras hablaba Estoico se había apoyado flojamente en la silla, y tomando su gran vaso dijo;- Al fin, sino la cosa se iba a poner fea- Mientras Hiccup ya se había resignado y trato de aceptar la situación lo mejor posible, ósea, trataría de disfrutar el acto, después de todo no todos los días llegaban personas de los grandes reinos.

Tan pronto como termino de hablar el hombre, Jack y Elsa salieron hacia el salón, ambos aun con su capa puesta, el corazón de Elsa palpitaba a mil por hora, solo quería que se la tragase la tierra cuando vio todas las miradas dirigidas hacia ella.

Todo mundo guardaba silencio. -¿Ahora quien tocara el piano Jack?- Susurro Elsa mientras caminaba.

-Tranquila yo me encargare de eso… ¿recuerdas la canción que tu madre te enseño hoy?- Dijo Jack.

-Si- Dijo Elsa.

-Esa es la que cantaras- Respondió Jack.

Y habían subido a la pequeña tarima, y Jack se sentó para tocar el piano, aun llevaba la capucha, no tenía la intención de sacársela, no lo haría, porque podrían reconocerlo después, no por miedo, sino para que Elsa no se metiera en lios.

Elsa estaba parada frente a todos, ahora sí que estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, era demasiado para una joven de 14 años… respiro profundamente y trago saliva…

Hiccup, que estaba sentado con su padre bastante cerca se decidió a poner atención… lo que no se imaginaba era que esa noche, ese momento, su vida cambiaria para siempre…

Elsa se quito la capa dejándola a un lado…

Hiccup al ver su rostro no podía mirar otra cosa… era hermosa, cabello rubio platinado, piel que parecía tan suave, y esos ojos azules…Hiccup jamás había visto a una chica tan bonita, su corazón empezó a palpitar más y más rápido. Sin duda fue amor a primera vista, como se moría por oírla cantar.

-Buenas noches, he venido desde Arrendell con el objetivo de presentarme aquí… espero que os guste…- Dijo Elsa.

-Esta canción que mi madre me enseño- Dijo Elsa.

El dueño había mandado a dos ayudantes a mover las luces hacia la tarima, el salón estaba se había oscurecido casi instantáneamente dejando la luz más fuerte sobre la tarima.

Jack empezó a tocar el piano, tanto tiempo practicando habían dado sus frutos, la gente oía atenta al melodía y esperaba el momento en que la joven empezara a cantar, en especial Hiccup a quien ese momento le marcaria la vida para siempre.

_**MÚSICA: Hombre del destino- Maiko Fujita (Aca les dejo la letra en español)**_

_Siempre procuro sonreír_

_Y decir que estoy bien._

_Pero este con quien este hay algo que me falta._

_Sé que no vas a venir hasta aquí en este momento._

_Miré la luna llena por mi ventana abierta._

_El canto de los grillos me hace sentir aun más sola._

_Por eso, los sentimientos que estoy conteniendo se ponen a hacer ruido de nuevo._

_En las noches que sufro por querer verte_

_Siento que voy a explotar._

_Asó se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien._

_Quiero que estés a mi lado._

_No, no es eso_

_Lo que quiero decir._

_Me siento tan frustrada, por no poder ser sincera._

_Date cuenta de que solo es que me siento sola._

_Exagero haciéndome la fuerte y nada marcha bien._

_Si solo hubiera una persona destinada a mí_

_Me gustaría que fueras tú._

_Nunca he amado a nadie, como te amo a ti._

_¡Hey! Quiero que veas lo que siento en verdad._

_¿Con quién quieres estar?_

_Me duele recordar tu espalda solitaria._

_En las noches que sufro por quererte ver_

_Siento que voy a explotar._

_Así se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien._

_Quiero que estés a mi lado._

_Nunca he amado a nadie, como te amo a ti._

_Sea cual sea el futuro que me espere _

_Tú eres la persona destinada._

Elsa lo había logrado, cumplió esa meta que tenia de cantar frente a un publicó, al terminar pasaron unos segundos donde Elsa esperaba nerviosa la respuesta del público.

La melodía acabo, y la gente estuvo en silencio unos segundos, los más sensibles ya habían soltado algunas lágrimas, y empezaron a aplaudir, en unos instantes todos empezaron a aplaudir, era algo nuevo, comparado con su música tradicional movida y algo rustica.

Elsa hizo una reverencia e inmediatamente todo su capa y se la puso, luego bajo del escenario seguida de Jack hacia el almacén. Hiccup quien no había podido dejar de mirar a Elsa reacciono al ver que se estaba por ir, tenía que seguirla, tenía que saber su nombre… no podía evitarlo y en un descuido de su padre se levanto de la mesa.

Mientras, Elsa estaba llena de emoción, Jack había logrado cumplir uno de sus sueños… y también estaba sorprendida ¿Desde cuándo Jack sabia tocar piano?...

-Woow… no sabía que te habías aprendido esa canción- Dijo Elsa, con una gran sonrisa.

-Y no solo esa… aprendí muchas más, incluyendo las que tu padre toca con tu madre…-Dijo Jack.

-Gracias Jack por traerme aquí- Dijo Elsa mientras se acercaba a él para darle un abrazo.

-De nada Elsa- Dijo Jack correspondiendo al abrazo.

De pronto se escucho un estruendo afuera, se acercaba una tormenta y había empezado a llover suavemente pero ambos sabían que empeoraría.

-Ya es hora de irnos, no querrás mojarte, además que es peligroso que volvamos en plena tormenta-Dijo Jack.

-Si es verdad, vámonos- Dijo Elsa soltando a Jack y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

**MÚSICA: Meet Drago - John Powell**

Cuando Elsa abrió la puerta una ráfaga de viento apago todas las velas del almacén, ambos se ajustaron sus capas y salieron.

De pronto sonó otro estruendo justo cuando Hiccup abrió la puerta del almacén, Hiccup tuvo que maniobrar entre la gente debido a que la mayoría ya empezaba levantarse de sus mesas.

El almacén estaba vacío, no había nadie, incluso la habitación estaba oscura, lo único que Hiccup vio fue la puerta hacia afuera abierta, ahora que podía hacer… no se iba a rendir, Hiccup tenía que saber quién era esa chica así que salió y noto como el ambiente externo estaba un poco tempestuoso indicando que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Soplaba el viento con cierta fuerza, la lluvia caía suavemente que casi ni se sentía, Hiccup mira hacia alrededor y vio como la chica con voz de ángel se alejaba hacia el bosque siguiendo al otro muchacho; corrió hacia ella, los truenos se hacían notar cada vez mas fuerte provocando que Elsa no escuchase a Hiccup llamarla.

-¡Espera!- Gritaba Hiccup. Corría lo más rápido que podía, y para su suerte logro alcanzarla tomando su mano quitándole el guante sin querer.

Elsa se dio cuenta que le había jalado el guante y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para ver la sombra de un muchacho a quien no podía verlo claramente debido a la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque me sigues?- Dijo Elsa.

-Solo quería preguntarte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Hiccup.

-Mi nombre…mmm mi nombre es…- Dijo Elsa pero Hiccup no la escucho debido a un trueno que se sentía muy cerca.

-¿Volverás?- Dijo Hiccup con la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

-Tal vez-Dijo Elsa, cosa que Hiccup tampoco pudo escuchar debido a que la lluvia y los truenos aumentaron.

Y a lo lejos se escucho un grito entre cortado para Hiccup.

– Ven… Es hora… Arrendell…- Gritaba Jack a lo lejos.

-Ya voy- Dijo Elsa girando un poco la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz.

Volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia Hiccup Elsa, se dio cuenta de que la tormenta empeoraba, el viento le levantaba la capa y despeinaba su cabello levantando mechones sueltos.

-Tengo que irme…- Dijo Elsa y de inmediato asegurándose con su capa corrió hacia el bosque.

-¡Espera!- Grito Hiccup tratando de seguirla pero el viento levantaba algunas hojas caídas del suelo, logro seguirle el paso hasta que la perdió de vista, esquivando hojas y maniobrando entre arboles llego hasta el punto donde perdió de vista a la muchacha. Se asomo pero no había nadie, era el borde del bosque, un acantilado en donde el mar estaba en lo bajo con piedras sobresaliendo, era extraño, como pudo haber desaparecido así… ni ella ni su acompañante podrían haberse desvanecido así… Hiccup se asomo hacia el acantilado pero solo vio el mar agitado chocando contra las rocas.

Se sentía frustrado, no había podido lograr saber el nombre de la chica que minutos atrás le había robado el corazón, quería encontrarla, volverla a ver.

-¡No es posible! ¿Cómo pudo desvanecerse así?- Grito Hiccup, mientras movía su mano en señal de enojo y frustración acompañado por los truenos que aumentaban y la lluvia caía que con más fuerza. Pero se dio cuenta… –Olvido su guante…- Dijo mientras miraba el guante blanco con detalles dorados en su mano. Cerró la mano apretando el guante con suavidad y regreso al pueblo, su padre estaría preocupado sin saber donde estaba.

**MÚSICA: Tráeme a la vida- Evanescense**

Mientras Jack volaba tratando de esquivar los rayos que había provocado la tormenta junto con Elsa, para ella esta experiencia le había dado seguridad, aun seguía emocionada, no prestaba atención a la tormenta porque estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

Esa canción significaba mucho para Elsa, una razón era porque su madre le había enseñado a cantarla, y la otra razón era por que pudo expresar de cierta manera al cantar los sentimientos que tenia hacia Jack. Elsa no le tomo importancia al hecho de que un joven del lugar la siguiera, para ella no era importante.

Lograron atravesar la tormenta a duras penas, Jack estaba realmente agotado, siguieron volando unas horas más y llegaron a Arrendell.

**POV ELSA**

Entramos por la ventana de mi habitación, se notaba que Jack estaba agotado así que lo invite a pasar para que descansara, después de todo no fue fácil para el pasar a través de la tormenta.

-Siéntate, debes estar cansado- Dije.

-Está bien- Dijo mientras se sentó en mi cama. Me saque la capa y la colgué en el perchero, cuando me di la vuelta Jack se había dejado vencer por su cansancio y se había apoyado contra uno de los postes que sostenía el velo sobre mi cama.

Me le acerque por detrás y levante unos cojines preparando la cama para acostarme, yo también estaba un poco cansada por el sueño.

-Espero que te sientas cómodo- Dije en tono burlesco, sonriendo por detrás de él.

-Bastante- Dijo él. Se paró y se acerco a mi por detrás sin que me diera cuenta, cando me di la vuelta estaba demasiado cerca, peligrosamente cerca, me quede helada por la sensación de que estuviera tan cerca mío… como explicarlo se sentía bien, era como una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción, era la primera vez Jack se acercaba tanto a mí, y solo me miraba fijamente con una picara sonrisa, como si supiera que me estaba haciendo sentir tan… tan… acalorada…

No puede reaccionar, dio un paso hacia adelante haciendo que yo retroceda y me sentara de golpe en la cama, su rostro se acerco hasta estar frente a frente, podía sentir su helada respiración, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que me tenían encantada desde hace tanto… algo dentro de mi estaba ansioso por dejarme llevar, me decía a gritos que le robara un beso… yo lo deseaba… pero algo también me lo impidió, algo que me decía que si lo hacía podría arruinar la amistad que tenia con él por el simple hecho de que tal vez no sentía lo mismo por mí.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba peligrosamente cerca, esperaba alguna reacción, me miraba fijamente a los ojos… la tensión estaba que arde… hasta que…

-Sabes… no había notado que tienes bonitos ojos…- Dijo Jack.

Gracias al cielo rompió la tensión.

-¿Así?, y para notarlo ¿tienes que acercarte tanto?- Dije.

Jack solo empezó a reír mientras se alejaba -¿Acaso te pude nerviosa princesa?- Dijo.

-Nerviosa no…- Dije tratando de justificarme.

-Pues no parece…el color de tus mejillas lo demuestra-Dijo Jack, mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana. Me mire en el pequeño espejo que había en mi tocador, mis mejillas estaba totalmente rosadas.

-No inventes Jack, te estás imaginando cosas- Dije.

-Jajaja ya me tengo que ir princesa, pero esta conversación no acaba aquí…-Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción que me molesto, así que le arroje una almohada que le llego a la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Jajaja adiós princesa- Dijo mientras salía volando por la ventana. Di un suspiro profundo, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Creo que por un momento sentí… ¿calor?, ese chico me tiene loca… si sigue así terminare derritiéndome…

A pesar de que no ocurrió nada, por lo menos me dijo que tengo ojos bonitos, eso es algo ¿no?...

**POV JACK**

Esta noche fue un éxito total, no sé que me paso pero sentía la necesidad de acercarme a Elsa, y pude sentir como ella se ponía nerviosa, será que ¿tal vez le gusto?... me moría de ganas por robarle un beso pero tenía miedo de que se molestara conmigo, por lo menos ahora sé que si me acerco puedo hacer que sienta algo y se ruborice.

**Porfa tenganme paciencia, un detalle... quiero decir que en esta serie Elsa no va a estar tan distante de Anna, y tambien queria decirles sobre la cancion... ya se que esta en japones pero la letra me enamoro desde que la lei en español... asi que aganse la idea porfa... ademas que suena muy bonito... gracias por su apoyo... no olviden comentar... y espero que os aya gustado... me despido con un abrazo... adios...**


End file.
